Jugarreta del Destino
by Gabrielle Kravinoff
Summary: Su prometida lo había engañado, y él no recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero eso no quería decir, que despertar al lado de una extraña estuviera bien, y menos si esa extraña era casi una niña… y su cuñada-creo que el resumen mejoro jjaj-.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:** _Tragos, dos extraños… y una confusión_

Se movió perezosamente cuando el sol empezó a molestarle en el rostro… había tomado tanto la noche anterior… tanto… que ni siquiera recordaba el porqué, ni donde estaba.

–Rayos… maldito Miroku – estaba desorientado y enojado, porque a pesar de las lagunas mentales, recordaba cómo había iniciado todo la noche anterior.

 _Flash back_

Un peli-plata se encontraba con ganas de asesinar a alguien… más específicamente al desgraciado que se había atrevido a ir a su fiesta de compromiso, a decirle a SU querida Kikyo, que no la había olvidado.

–Te juro que no lo quiero… solo…solo fue un error - decía una chica de largo cabello azabache tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

– Él sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía- dijo esto mientras la tomaba por los antebrazos –. Me ha dejado en ridículo… todos me veían como el idiota que se casaría con una… una… –no pudo terminar la oración…no podía, porque a pesar de todo la amaba. A pesar de lo que el miserable de Naraku, había dicho, él la amaba.

Sin poder soportar más la situación, la lanzo a un sofá que se encontró en la habitación, y salió de allí dando un portazo.

 _Fin flash back_

Un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Giro su cabeza, y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en una joven que se encontraba acostada boca abajo a su lado. Solo era visible su larga cabellera azabache, parte de la cual cubría su rostro, y la otra caía hasta la mitad de su blanca espalda como si fuera una pequeña cascada.

–¿Kikyo? – dijo confundido en un pequeño susurro. Solo recordaba haberla dejado en la habitación de su casa, y marcharse molesto. Pero ahora estaba allí… con ella, y no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí – Kikyo… como llegamos a… - pero su boca no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, al notar las ondas en las cuales terminaba el cabello de Kikyo -. ¿Ondas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si las sabanas le quemaran, se levantó de un salto de la cama -."¿ _Que hice_?" – fue lo primero que pensó, pero el creciente dolor de cabeza, y los nervios que se empezaban a apoderar de él, no le permitieron pensar más. Tomo su ropa, y se la colocó lo más rápido que pudo, para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido de un celular hizo que empezara a moverse en la cama, hasta que abrió perezosamente sus ojos color café, sintiendo como si el universo le hubiese caído en la cabeza.

–Auch – se agarró, con ambas manos, la cabeza. Cuando la luz fue un poco soportable, miro a su alrededor, percatándose que no estaba en su habitación –. Que bien…ahora, ¿a donde me habrá traído Sango? – dijo esto dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Observo detenidamente el lugar, y le pareció que era un hotel –. Mi madre va a matarme por no ir a dormir a casa – agarro la cartera que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, y saco el celular, tenía diez llamadas perdidas. Tres eran de Kouga, su novio, o mejor dicho su ex-novio desde la noche anterior –. Idiota – dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Las otras siete llamadas eran de Sango. Su mejor amiga. Marco para devolverle la llamada.

–Sango, ¿dónde te metiste, y porque me dejaste en un hotel?

–¿¡Kagome!?... ¡al fin! – en su voz, se podía distinguir el alivio –. ¿En un hotel?. ¿Qué hotel? – dijo esto, sonando un poco sorprendida.

–Pues… –sin ponerle mucha atención a la pregunta, observo el lugar. Agarro de la mesita de noche un folleto y una llave –, en la _Perla de Shikon_ – dijo mientras leía, para después mirar las llaves –. En la habitación 617 –coloco la llave a su lado -. Por favor ven rápido… mamá va a matarme –dijo esto último en un tono preocupado, colgó y se levantó de la cama. Estaba un poco mareada, y con todo el cuerpo adolorido –" _Será la primera y última vez que tome_ " – pensaba mientras se sostenía de una de las paredes hasta llegar al baño.

Al pasar cerca del espejo por fin se percató de que estaba desnuda. Eso la extraño mucho, por lo cual empezó a observarse frente a éste. No solo pudo notar que su cuerpo no tenía absolutamente nada que lo cubriera, además, en su cuello habían pequeños moretones. Se empezó a observar con mayor detenimiento. En sus caderas también habían moretones, en forma de lo que parecían ser dedos. Pero lo que provoco que un escalofrió sacudiera su cuerpo, fue lo que observo en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Corrió a la cama. Al llegar no pudo evitar que un fuerte grito escapara de su garganta. Allí estaba la prueba. Si momentos antes, había tenido dudas sobre lo que había sucedido, ya no quedaba ninguna. Había perdido su virginidad, y lo peor de todo, era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se cubrió la boca, y corrió nuevamente hacia el baño…y, vomito entre sollozos.

 _Flash back_

Se encontraba marcando por cuarta vez el número de su novio. A pesar de que él era cinco años mayor que ella, y de que su madre se había opuesto en un principio por la diferencia de edades, ya tenían casi cuatro meses de noviazgo.

–Kagome, ¿qué haces? – dijo Sango al entrar a la habitación de su amiga. Ellas eran mejores amigas, a pesar de que Sango, era tres años mayor.

–Estoy llamando a Koga, pero le he marca cuatro veces y nada – decía mientras sumaba esto también a su enojo, ya que hace una semana su madre le había dicho que ese día seria la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana mayor. Justo el día de su cumpleaños, y todo porque a su querida hermana, según ella, se le había olvidado –. No le he podido avisar en donde nos vamos a encontrar –dijo mientras volvía a marcar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

–¿De verdad piensas irte?, le arruinarías la noche a tu hermana. Además de que no conocerás al único hombre en el planeta capaz de soportar a la no muerta – dijo esto de forma burla, al referirse a la forma tan fría de ser de Kikyo.

–¡Sango! –dijo reprendiéndola entre risas –. No creo que le importe mucho que no esté… – dijo de una forma muy triste –, si no fuera por ese tal noviecito, Mi noche no se hubiese arruinado. No podía ser otro día, si no hoy… debe de ser un odioso, y… – en ese momento abrieron la llamada, y una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero se borró, casi inmediatamente, al escuchar una voz femenina llamando a su novio a la cama, y este le respondía. Colgó. Kouga, el hombre que decía amarla le había sido infiel.

–Sango… vámonos ya –dijo con la voz calmada, mientras una pequeña lagrima traviesa surcaba su mejilla.

– Y, ¿Kog…?–no termino de hablar porque vio como la chica, la cual llevaba un vestido negro semi–ajustado un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, salía de la habitación. Tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba en la cama, y salió detrás de su amiga rumbo a la discoteca, donde habían planeado ir después de que Kagome tomara "prestada" la identificación de su hermana.

 _Fin flash back_

–Kagome, ¿dónde estás? –escucho la voz de Sango, pero no pudo contestar. Escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia allí, y posteriormente, ella entro –Kagome… ¿qué te sucedió? –dijo muy sorprendida al observar a su amiga abrazada a sus piernas sentada en el piso llorando, y desnuda. Ésta, solo levanto el rostro.

–S-Sango… creo… creo que me… violaron –dijo para posteriormente llorar como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

Los ojos de Sango, se abrieron tanto, que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. El único movimiento que fue capaz de realizar al escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!. La historia la borre sin querer queriendo. Estoy aprovechando para mejorar redacción y horrografias, además, de que incluiré pequeñas cosas, obviamente sin alterar la trama de la historia.

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_


	2. Chapter 2: Así es el amor o ¿no?

**Capitulo II:** _Así es el amor… o ¿no?_

-¿Qué haces Kikyo? –pregunto la señora Higurashi, entrando a la habitación de su hija mayor –. ¿Vas a salir? –dijo con el ceño fruncido al observar a su hija con una falda color negra que le daba por debajo de las rodillas, y una camisa vino tinto de media manga –. Creí que no tendrías ánimos de hacer nada… como Inuyasha, no te ha llamado después de lo de anoche.

-Voy a salir con unas amigas –dijo empezando a colocarse unos tacones negros –me invitaron a cine, y luego a bailar –al decir esto su madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación –. ¿Qué prefieres verme llorando?. Además, él se dará cuenta, muy pronto, que todo fue un error

-Hija… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo mirando a la joven, esperando su consentimiento, pero como ésta, no dijo nada continúo –. ¿Quién ese joven?… Naraku. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?, es que me preo… –no termino de hablar, ya que Kikyo la interrumpió.

-Ya mamá deja de ser tan dramática. No deberías de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia –dijo en tono aburrido –. Yo tengo todo bajo control. Además, de mí no es de quien deberías preocuparte. Deberías de hacerlo por mi pequeña hermana, ya que no vino a dormir a noche.

-Sango llamo y dijo que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

-Ay, madre, a veces eres tan… ingenua –dijo con indiferencia, pero al ver la cara de confusión de su madre continuo –. No deberías permitir que una niña como Kagome, tenga un novio mayor… solo cumplió quince ayer, y ya tiene un novio de mi edad. ¿Qué crees que hacen?, ¿solo jugar a las muñecas? –salió de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir responder.

* * *

Todavía en el baño del hotel Sango trataba de consolar a su amiga, sin mayor éxito.

-Kagome, y si… esas marcas que tienes solo son el resultado de una alergia, por algo que tomaste ayer –dijo una no muy convencida Sango, tratando de animar a su amiga –. Bueno… aunque no hay forma de explicar el resto… -bajo la mirada, y suspiro. Solo existía una explicación para todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella se negaba a aceptarla. La miro nuevamente - . ¿Recuerdas algo? –la otra cica hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Y, una idea llego a su cabeza -. Y, si fue Koga… –dijo de forma enojada.

-No creo –dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de calmarse –. No había forma de que supiera en donde nos encontrábamos, y él no sería capaz de hacerme algo como esto. Además, él estaba muy ocupado… será mejor olvidar todo, y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado –dijo esto en tono resignado –. Sango, prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi madre –miró a su amiga de forma suplicante.

-Pero Kag…-trato de replicar, pero la aludida, no se lo permitió.

-¿Eres mi amiga? –Sango, asintió -. Solo quiero olvidar lo que aquí sucedió… por favor –dijo de forma suplicante –. Ayúdame a arreglarme. Pásame mi ropa, quiero irme de este lugar – sin más remedio la castaña salió del baño a buscar la ropa de su amiga, lanzando improperios en su camino contra el animal que se había atrevido a tocarla.

* * *

–Tardaste mucho –en su tono se podía reconocer la molestia que sentía -. Creí que tendría que ir a buscarte –dijo un hombre de cabello negro, y ojos rojos como la sangre. Se levantó del sofá donde la esperaba.

–Mi madre se puso insoportable –dijo con cara de fastidio –. ¿Porque hiciste eso? –pero el hombre la miro con cara de confusión –. No te hagas el desentendido. ¿Porque arruinaste mi fiesta?, ¿porque tenías que contar todo, precisamente en mi compromiso? –a pesar de que su expresión, no denotaba su enojo, realmente estaba enojada.

–Ah, eso –dijo de forma aburrida –. Te dije que te olvidaras de esa tontería, pero no me hiciste caso –dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los negros mechones del cabello de ella. Pero ésta, le aparto la mano con un poco de brusquedad –. Además, deberías de agradecer que no les dije toda la verdad –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–No tenías ningún derecho. Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros –dijo de forma enojada, pero él la abrazo por la cintura, y empezó a besar su mejilla derecha, empezando a bajar por esta –. Naraku… –dijo en un pequeño susurro –. No deberías hacerlo. Sabes que me casare con Inuyasha… yo lo amo –dijo con los ojos cerrados, y con voz temblorosa. Pero en ese mismo instante Naraku, la giro con brusquedad, agarrándola por el cuello.

–Solo te lo diré una vez –dijo con una mirada llena de furia, pero hablando tranquilamente. Ella intentaba separar, inútilmente, la mano de él, de su cuello –. Seguirás pensando en esa estupidez… pero tú me perteneces. Eres MIA, y las cosas se terminan cuando yo lo decida. ¿Lo entiendes, Kikyo? –dijo esto último tirándola en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Se posiciono arriba de la joven, y empezó a besarla. Ella se resistía, tratando de apartarlo, pero una vez más se rindió a sus besos como tantas veces lo había hecho. Una vez más cayó en las garras de aquel demonio.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde que paso aquello. No había llamado a Kikyo porque se sentía culpable. Si, culpable. Acusaba a Kikyo de haberlo engañado, pero la gran vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos, y el ego totalmente por el piso, no permitieron que la dejase defenderse, simplemente la señalo. La culpo de algo que en realidad no sabía si era cierto, pero lo más paradójico de todo, es que solo unas horas después él había hecho lo mismo por lo cual acusaba a su novia.

 _Flash back_

Después de salir del hotel pidió un taxi, ya que Miroku se había quedado con el auto de él, y aunque lo tuviera, en las condiciones en que se encontraba no hubiese llegado muy lejos la noche anterior.

Al llegar a su apartamento se ducho, y posteriormente se acostó en su cama. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que se levantara, dirigiéndose en dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

–¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que mientras yo no este no quiero que vengas?. Espero que no hayas traído a una mujer como la última vez –dijo en tono enojado al observar como un joven revisaba la nevera.

–Hola, Inuyasha – saludo un joven de su misma edad, pero de ojos azules y cabello negro hasta debajo de las orejas, solo un poco más largo que el de Inuyasha –. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, me dejaste tirado anoche –dijo sin poner atención a las acusaciones de su amigo –. No será que te fuiste a divertir a otro lugar acompañado de una fémina –dijo con una mirada picara.

–Eso algo que no te incumbe –dijo, con tono molesto, pero un poco ruborizado. Miroku era su amigo desde hacía años, pero era un mujeriego y en algunas ocasiones un pervertido –. Además, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió… solo haber despertado con aquella mujer, a la cual ni siquiera le vi el rostro –dijo pensando en voz altas, por lo cual cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku lo había escuchado, salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

–¡Lo sabía… tú si disfrutaste anoche! –dijo con marcada burla, siguiendo a Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Inuyasha, le cerró la puerta de la habitación.

 _Fin flash back_

Se levantó de la cama. Se había encerrado en su habitación esperando a que Miroku se fuera, pero el cansancio lo venció y termino durmiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Se bañó y salió hacia la cocina únicamente con la sudadera que se había colocado, haciendo una mueca de fastidio al ver a Miroku preparando el desayuno.

–Creí que ya te habías largado –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras tomaba asiento –. Bueno… al menos hiciste el desayuno hoy.

–¿Ya recordaste todo lo que sucedió? – dijo con una mirada picara, mientras le colocaba el desayuno que le había preparado.

– Si… pero ya te había dicho que es algo que no te incumbe –dijo empezando a comer.

–Solo quería ayudar –dijo en tono "dolido" –. Pero si no quieres mi ayuda… –dijo esto último, mientras hacía un ademan de irse.

– No seas tan dramático –dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención del otro chico –. Recordé parte de lo que sucedió… pues veras…

 _Flash back_

Después de discutir con Kikyo, se encontró con Miroku, y a pesar de que quería ir a su apartamento, se dejó convencer fácilmente por su amigo de ir a divertirse "sanamente" un rato a la discoteca Sengoku. Cuando llegaron se tomó algunos whisky's cortesía de Miroku, el cual lo abandono por irse detrás de una chica de cabello corto, probablemente pidiéndole un hijo.

–Maldito pervertido… nunca cambiara –dijo con una mueca de desaprobación. Tomo un poco de su trago, mientras, con la mirada, recorría el lugar. Dos chicas, bailando, en la pista, llamo su atención, ya que dos hombres maduros, empezaron a molestarlas, pero una de las chicas, la de cabello color castaño, hizo que se fueran muy enojados. Observo con mayor detenimiento a las chicas, pero en la posición en que se encontraba, solo podía observarle el rostro a la chica castaña, a la cual momentos después, le cayó en la ropa la bebida que tenía en una de sus manos, porque un chico cerca a ellas la choco sin querer. Ésta salió de la pista, seguramente al baño. En ese momento la morena giro la cabeza. La observo detenidamente, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

–Kikyo… –dijo en un pequeño susurro, para posteriormente, terminar de un solo trago su bebida.

 _Fin flash back_

–¿Kikyo? –dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido, pero después se puso totalmente serio y entre cerró los ojos –. Dime la verdad, ¿qué te fumaste cuando te quedaste solo? –dijo con marcada burla, por lo cual se ganó un golpe de Inuyasha en el brazo izquierdo –. Auch –dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo –. Lo que quería decir, es que es imposible que confundas a dos personas, que lo más probable es, que ni siquiera se conozcan… en fin, ¿qué más recuerdas?.

–Además de que me dejaste tirado… –al decir esto Miroku frunció el ceño –, no me mires así maldito pervertido. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiciste… en fin… después de un rato me acerque a la chica creyendo que era Kikyo. Creo que estaba en peores condiciones que yo. Después nos fuimos en taxi hacia _la Perla de Shikon_ … ella solo se dejaba llevar… pedí una habitación, y… –no continuo, porque vio como Miroku, colocaba una cara de pervertido –, el resto no te importa –dijo de forma cortante, por lo cual Miroku, puso una cara de decepción –. Pero lo extraño de todo, es que no recuerdo su cara, solo que me recordaba mucho a Kikyo –dijo, en un susurro que su amigo apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

–Deberías olvidarte de esa chica… lo más probable es que solo fuera una joven en busca de diversión, y seguramente no la volverás a ver –dijo de forma seria –. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya llamaste a Kikyo?.

–No, lo hare más tarde… así que ya puedes irte –dijo al ver que su amigo se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala. Éste se levantó, pero camino hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, y se acostó en la cama –. ¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo en tono molesto.

–Dormir… no ves –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Estoy muy cansado, no dormí bien anoche, el sofá es muy incómodo. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, querido amigo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-Maldito, Miroku –dijo entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había cometido la gran estupidez de conseguirse un amigo como ese.

–Ah… se me olvidaba, Yura llamo – Inuyasha paro de golpe –. Dice que vendrá a Tokio, aunque todavía no tiene fecha definida.

Inuyasha salió cerrando la habitación de un portazo. Su vida se estaba complicando. ¿Cómo haría para que Kikyo y Yura no se asesinaran?. Ninguna de las dos se soportaba, lo cual era comprensible. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Agarro el celular, que había dejado en la sala, y llamo a Kikyo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!...perdón por la tardanza. Después de terminar de re-subir los capitulo, finalmente continuare la historia.

 **NOTA:** En la historia malforme, con el dolor de mi alma, la personalidad de Kikyo –cosa que no debe hacerse con ningún personaje, aunque sean fanfic AU… _la historia debe adaptarse a los personajes, no los personajes a la historia_. Aunque sean fanfic, quienes leen una historia basado en algo, buscan que sean los personajes similares, porque si no, da la impresión de estar leyendo otra cosa… sino se puede hacer, está la opción originales -, rompí mi regla, además por ser la primera, lamentablemente Kagome, es a la única que InuYasha, confundiría con Kikyo…pero es la única vez.

Por más que amen u odien un personaje, sean subjetivas…eso demuestra mucho de ustedes como escritoras.

 **Ley1030** (Auch…eso dolió. Isabel –llora en un rincón-…me alegra saber que te agrada mi historia –aunque me confundas :/-, y la seguirás nuevamente…gracias…¡saludos!)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

24/09/17


	3. Chapter 3: Déjà vu

**Capitulo III:** _Déjà vu_

Las clases al fin finalizaron. Esa sería la última semana, y después vendrían las vacaciones. Ese día le tocaba irse sola, ya que su madre le había dicho que no podría recogerla. Pero eso no le preocupaba, ya que su casa se encontraba cerca del instituto.

Iba caminando un poco distraída, hasta que choco con alguien, por lo cual casi pierde el equilibrio, pero la mano de un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, impidió que cayera.

-Kouga –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente, la expresión de su rostro, cambio a una de enojo –. ¿Qué quieres?... si lo que quieres hacer es hablar de lo que sucedió pierdes el tiempo –dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre, y empezaba a caminar.

-Kagome, espera… por favor –ésta se detuvo, pero no se giró –. Sé que fui un completo idiota… y no tengo excusa… pero yo… -pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Tú lo has dicho. No tienes excusa –dijo mientras retomaba su marcha, pero Kouga, la detuvo –. Suéltame, tengo prisa –dijo empezando a enojarse, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre en uno de sus brazos.

-Acepto que cometí una gran estupidez… pero… pero tengo necesidades que… -no pudo terminar la frase. Kagome, lo había callado con una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!. Yo confié en ti… ¿entiendes?, confiaba en ti –dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. En ese momento Kouga se sintió como una basura, y por eso la soltó –. Creo que debo irme –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y se giraba.

-Lo siento, yo… no sé qué paso, solo fue un momento de debilidad… ella no es nada… solo es una niña caprichosa… yo te amo Kagome –pero ella lo ignoro, empezando a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-Al fin llegaste –dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta de su casa –. Tardaste un poco. Creí que te habías arrepentido de venir –dijo tratando de abrazar a Inuyasha, pero éste la aparto con delicadeza –. ¿Por qué me tratas así?. Me duele… sabes que te amo, y todo lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira. Me duele tanto que no confíes en mi –dijo de forma muy "triste".

-Es que no es fácil… fue muy vergonzoso. Quede ante todos en ridículo –dijo de forma enojada, mientras colocaba las manos en puño.

-No importa lo que él dijo. Yo nunca estaría con otro hombre… yo te amo… soy tuya… ¿entiendes?, solo tuya –dijo mientras abrazaba al joven.

Él quiso apartarla. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón no podía creerle. Pero en ese momento recordó lo que él había hecho. ¿Con qué derecho dudaba de ella?, si él se había atrevido a engañarla a pesar de decir amarla.

-Perdona… soy un tonto. No tengo ningún derecho, debí creer en ti –Kikyo lo abrazo más fuerte, y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente –. No deberías hacerlo. Tu madre podría vernos –dijo tratando de apartar, sin mayor esfuerzo, a la chica que ahora besaba su cuello.

-Tranquilo, ella no está… pero si quieres vamos a mi habitación –dijo mientras lo guiaba entre besos, para evitar que le diera tiempo de resistirse.

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, mientras sus ropas caían a su paso, la acostó en la cama y la observo semidesnuda. Era muy hermosa, y estaba allí… a su merced. En ese momento se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de dudar de la mujer que estaba por demostrarle nuevamente en cuerpo y alma que lo amaba.

Se colocó encima del frágil cuerpo, empezando a besarla. Desea unirse con ella. Deseaba sentir que ella solamente podía amarlo a él. Pero cuando estaba a punto de quedar totalmente desnudo, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, provocando que él casi cayera, de la cama, por la sorpresa.

-Kikyo, ¿sabes dónde está ma…? - no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Sus ojos, por la sorpresa, se abrieron tanto, que parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas. Su hermana estaba con un hombre a solas y ambos estaban semidesnudos.

Se giró, y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.

-Estúpida niña. Nunca toca la puerta –dijo Kikyo un poco enojada –. Le he dicho que detesto que entre sin permiso… -suspiro cansinamente -, pero no importa, ¿cierto? –dijo tratando de besarlo, pero él se levantó. Estaba totalmente sonrojado –. ¿Qué haces?… vuelve… sé que lo deseas –dijo esto último de forma seductora.

-No creo que deberíamos. Además, creo que es mejor que vayas a hablar con… ¿tu hermana? –dijo de forma dudosa –. Supongo que ella es tu hermana menor –dijo mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

-Sí, esa es la pequeña metiche –dijo con cara de fastidio, mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha por la cintura –. ¿De qué te preocupas?. ¿De la "inocencia" de Kagome? –rio -. Con el novio que tiene, ya debe ser una experta en el tema –al ver al chico con el ceño fruncido, lo soltó –. Está bien, mejor salgamos. Mi querida hermanita, puede contarle a mi madre sobre este pequeño incidente… baja mientras me arreglo –Inuyasha, término de vestirse, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se encerró en su habitación, y se acostó en su cama tratando de normalizar la respiración, a pesar de haberlo visto, todavía no lo podía creerlo. Había visto a su hermana… la perfecta, su ejemplo a seguir, besándose con un hombre y ambos estaban semidesnudos. Con solo recordarlo, su cara se colocaba totalmente roja.

El sonido del celular la devolvió a la realidad. Era Kouga, la última persona con la cual querría hablar en ese momento. Apago el celular, y salió a prepararse algo de comer. Tenía mucha hambre y por lo visto su hermana no se desocuparía por un buen rato. Cuando iba por el pasillo, choco con alguien, pero antes de que cayera, alguien la tomo por la cintura.

–Disculpa… ¿estás bien? –dijo de forma preocupada, observando a la chica que tenía en brazos, y que parecía desorientada. Le pareció haberla visto antes, por lo cual la observo detenidamente, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta de que era ella. Nunca olvidaría su rostro. Era idéntica a Kikyo. Bueno, en realidad no, ya que ésta era una versión un poco infantil de ella, y a diferencia de su prometida, esta niña poseía unos expresivos ojos color café –. Tú debes ser la hermana de Kikyo… son muy parecidas –dijo con una sonrisa, pero la joven seguía concentrada en esos ojos… tan raros e hipnotizantes –. Kagome, ¿cierto? –en ese momento reacciono e inmediatamente se ruborizo al recordar lo que había visto minutos antes, por lo cual se soltó rápidamente del agarre. Él solo la miro un poco confundido por cómo había reaccionado –. Disculpa por… -paso su mano por el cuello, visiblemente incomodo -, lo que sucedió hace un momento –dijo al entender el por qué de la gran incomodidad de la joven. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, llego Kikyo.

–Veo que ya se conocieron –dijo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha –. Kagome, él es mi prometido, Inuyasha Taisho. Si mamá llega antes de que vuelva, dile que salimos a comer… y recuerda, debes portarte bien mientras estás sola… pequeña –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, a su pequeña hermana, la cual se ruborizo, aún más, y se devolvió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, al sentir como una penetrante mirada dorada se posaba en ella con mucha curiosidad.

–También fue un gusto – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como la chica se devolvía, muy seguramente a su habitación. Definitivamente era muy rara, como Kikyo le había comentado, pero por alguna razón él no la podía dejar de mirar. Le parecía haberla visto antes, como si ya hubiese vivido esa escena con ella. Un _déjà vu_ , y no solo era por su gran parecido con Kikyo o ¿sí? –. " _Si… debe de ser por eso_ " – pensó mientras era jalado por su prometida hasta su auto.

* * *

–¿¡Qué vistes que cosa!? –volvió a preguntar por tercera vez Sango, totalmente sorprendida, por lo cual Kagome la miro con el ceño fruncido, por tratar de hacer que volviera a repetir lo que había visto –. No pongas esa cara. Sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero entiende, yo creí que la no muerta pues… tú me entiendes –dijo con un pequeño rubor –. Sí que cambio en Londres.

–No, ella no es así… tú sabes lo estricta que era la abuela. Ella nunca hubiese dejado que Kikyo, hiciera algo inmoral, y ella tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo. Debió de ser idea de él, no creo que ella lo estuviera haciendo por gusto –Sango rodo los ojos. Su amiga era muy ingenua, tanto, que en ocasiones como esta le molestaba. Iba a hacer un comentario, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

–Espero que no te moleste… igual si es así no importa –dijo Kikyo con su típico tono de voz, después de entrar en la habitación –. Espero que no le digas nada a mamá sobre… –dijo girando a ver a Sango, con cara de pocos amigos. No era que la chica le cayera del todo mal, pero ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar como una garrapata con su hermana en todas partes? –, lo que sucedió en la tarde – dijo finalmente, al imaginarse que su hermana no pudo aguantarse y le conto todo a la otra chica.

–No te preocupes… pero no deberías de estar con un hombre a solas en tu habitación, y menos en esas circunstancias, incluso si es tu prometido –dijo de forma preocupada, pero Kikyo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo con el ceño fruncido –. No me vengas con moralidades como lo hacía la abuela, hermanita. Fueron cuatro años que la soporte, y me sé el sermón de memoria –dijo con cara de fastidio –. Además, me vas a decir que tú y tu novio nunca han jugado a la mamá y al papá –dijo esto último con marcada burla, provocando un gran sonrojo en su pequeña hermana –. No te hagas la moralista conmigo. Podrás engañar a nuestra madre, pero a mí no –dijo para después girarse –. Ah… se me olvidaba. No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso –dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

–Que pesada –dijo Sango, de forma enojada, después de no intervenir por simple cortesía –. No entiendo como la soportas –en realidad ella tampoco lo sabía. Se había hecho la tonta idea de que a su regreso se llevarían bien, igual que antes. Pero no fue así. Llevaba solo unas semanas allí y nada. La mayoría de las veces la trataba así, con desdén, como si le fastidiara su presencia. Pero a ella no le importaba como la tratara, porque la quería, a pesar de todo ella la quería. Eso era lo que debía hacer una buena hermana o ¿no?.

–Será mejor bajar a comer algo, hace mucho paso la hora de la cena –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, siendo seguida por Sango, que la miraba con resignación.

* * *

Había dejado a Kikyo en su casa, a pesar de que ella quería ir a su apartamento. No era que no tuviera ganas de estar con ella a solas, debía de estar loco para no desearlo. Ella era perfecta, desde cualquier perspectiva. Era simplemente perfecta, desde su perfecta piel semejante a la porcelana, hasta sus ojos y cabello azabache… y ni hablar de aquel cuerpo… todo en ella era perfecto. Pero el simple hecho de no saber por qué había decidido creer en sus palabras, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se preguntaba si había creído en ella porque la amaba o simplemente porque se sentía culpable.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento e inmediatamente distinguió una figura sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, haciendo una mueca de fastidio al reconocer a la persona.

–¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿cómo entraste? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar –dijo con aquella fría y tan fastidiosa voz para él, por lo cual volvió a hacer una mueca de fastidio –. No exageres la cara de idiota que ya tienes… –dijo, provocando que el aludido hiciera un sonido de molestia, el cual ignoro -, el ton… digo tu amigo, estaba aquí y me dejo entrar. Cualquiera pensaría que no te agrada verme…hermanito –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras se levantaba del sofá, donde hasta ese momento, lo había esperado.

–Deja de decir tonterías, Sesshomaru. No creo que estés aquí solamente porque te haya hecho falta – dijo con el ceño fruncido –. Así que ve al grano – dijo mientras el hombre se colocó a unos pasos en frente de él. Eran muy parecidos.

–Así que piensas casarte –dijo e Inuyasha solo pudo fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?. Él no le había contado a su padre

–Yura –pronuncio en un pequeño susurro, que su hermano no alcanzo a escuchar. ¿Acaso esa mujer no podía callarse absolutamente nada?.

–¿Vas a desobedecer nuevamente a m.. nuestro padre?, o ¿cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a pasar para que él se enterara de que te viniste de Londres y además, piensas casarte a pesar de que te lo había prohibido? –dijo con su típica voz, pero en su mirada solo se reflejaba la burla, y conociendo a su hermano, eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba en problemas.

–Ese tema solo nos incumbe a nuestro padre y a mi… así que no veo la razón de que sigas aquí –dijo esto último con impaciencia. Como detestaba que su hermano se aprovechara de cualquier situación para hacerlo rabiar. En ese momento escucho unos pasos a su espalda, por lo cual se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a una anciana que llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

–Mis pequeños están nuevamente juntos –dijo con emoción, dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa para poder abrazar al joven –. ¿Por qué te viniste sin avisar? y ¿por qué te vas a casar siendo tan joven?, apenas tienes diecinueve años… eres casi un niño. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho, pequeño –dijo de forma maternal… y ¿de qué otra forma podía hablarles Kaede a esos chicos que eran como sus hijos?. Los había visto nacer y los había cuidado cuando sus respectivas madres murieron.

–Nana, te he dicho que no me digas así… ya no soy un niño, tengo casi veinte –dijo en forma de berrinche, como lo haría cualquier niño, por lo cual la anciana soltó una risita –. Y no le avise a nadie porque mi padre quería que terminara de estudiar en Londres, pero el semestre que me hace falta lo puedo terminar a distancia… y en cuanto al matrimonio, yo la amo y lo siento, pero ni tú, ni mi padre me harán cambiar de opinión

–Él se enojó mucho al principio… pero ya cambio de parecer, aunque todavía no lo convence mucho la idea del matrimonio. Pero ya te comprometiste con la chica, así que ya no hay nada que hacer, y cree que después del matrimonio es mejor que trabajes en la empresa con tu hermano. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros a la casa? –dijo con mucha emoción, pero el mayor de los chicos le dio una mirada asesina. ¿No era suficiente que su padre le impusiera que trabajara con el fastidioso de su medio hermano?, para que ahora quisieran que viviera nuevamente con él –. No me mires así pequeño. Esa también es su casa –dijo esto a modo de regaño e Inuyasha trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su hermano mayor. Él no era el único que odiaba ese apelativo, del cual al parecer, nunca se librarían.

–Hagan lo que quieran –dijo recobrando su típica pose –. Nos vamos. Espero que por su bien Jaken este abajo –dijo empezando a caminar a la salida. La anciana le hizo un ademan a Inuyasha para que éste, se bajara hasta su altura, y poder despedirse con un beso en la frente.

–Mañana vengo a ayudarte con las cosas, pequeño –dijo la anciana antes de salir…si, definitivamente jamás se libraría de ese apelativo. Dio un suspiro cansino, antes de acostarse en el sofá. Su vida estaba cambiando, desde el mismo instante en que Kikyo le dijo que volvería a Tokio por la muerte de su abuela, todo cambio. Pero cualquier cosa por estar al lado de ella valía la pena, después de todo la amaba y ella a él, y en menos de un mes al fin estarían juntos por siempre… era lo que pensaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

–Nana…¿por qué tenías que venir tan temprano? –dijo un adormilado Inuyasha, mientras era jalado hacia el baño por Kaede.

–Báñate rápido Inuyasha, sabes que tu hermano se enojara si no estamos antes del desayuno. Quiere asegurarse de que no vayas a hacer un desastre en la mudanza –dijo esto antes de cerrar la puerta. Solo le hizo caso porque lo había llamado por su nombre, lo cual significaba que era muy enserio lo que decía. Unos minutos después escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta –. Jaken al fin llegaste… te quedaras y organizaras todo, nosotros nos iremos a la casa –escucho como la anciana le daba órdenes a alguien… pero éste decía algo como _solo recibo ordenes de mi amo_ –. ¿Quieres que le diga a Sesshomaru que me desobedeciste como la última vez?…mira, él es el nuevo chofer, Jaken –dijo al ver que Inuyasha, salía del baño –. Cámbiate, y nos vamos. Jaken, no querrás desobedecer a tu otro jefe o ¿sí? – dijo mientras salían de la habitación, y el chofer le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Después de arreglase fueron a la mansión Taisho, donde decidió ocupar la misma habitación que ocupaba antes de irse a vivir a Londres con su padre. Decidió dormir un poco después de comer, pero cuando tenía algunos minutos de estar en la habitación, entro una mujer de cabello corto y reflejos verdes, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido muy ceñido y corto de color negro.

–Yura… ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo con sorpresa al observar a la voluptuosa chica acercándose a la cama.

–Querido… no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba acariciar a Inuyasha, pero éste se levantó –. Vaya… creí que ya no te provocaba ninguna clase de reacción –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta –. Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, ¿acaso Miroku no te lo dijo?. Además, así podré asistir a tu boda… con Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama –.Te sentirías mejor acá…podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

–La última vez que nos vimos te dije que me voy a casar, y no quiero que hagas nada para dañar a Kikyo –dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba, y caminaba hacia él.

–Eres aguafiestas… yo ya lo entendí. Ya acepte que tienes tan mal gusto… tranquilo o ¿acaso le tienes miedo a algo? –dijo acercándose peligrosamente, pero después sonrió –. Se me hace tarde, amor… que lastima, tengo que salir. Pero más tarde nos vemos –dijo intentándole dar un beso en los labios, pero como él se a parto, se lo dio en la mejilla y salió.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha, salió de la habitación, en dirección al origen de ese problema. Porque estaba seguro que esa era la única persona en el mundo que haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –dijo entrando en la oficina que tenía su hermano en la casa –. ¿Por qué Yura está aquí?.

–¿Tan rápido se te olvidaron los modales? –dijo con indiferencia sin voltear a mirarlo –. Así que ya vistes a mi invitada… llego anoche, y piensa quedarse hasta tu boda –dijo en el mismo tono, mientras tecleaba en un computador portátil.

–¿Con qué derecho la invitaste?. Debiste consultarme, sabes que ella fue mi ex novia. Supongo que solo lo hiciste para fastidiarme – dijo empezando a enojarse.

–No tenía por qué consultarlo. Es mi casa también, y puedo invitar a quien quiera, además, a mí no me interesan los problemas de faldas en que estés metido… –dijo observando por primera vez a su hermano, mientras se levantaba de la silla –, y no tengo tiempo de discutir por cosas sin importancia –dijo dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado. ¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru era un alma caritativa?. Aunque él lo negara, sabía que era así, solo quería molestarlo y había encontrado la mejor forma de hacerlo. Definitivamente, había sido una muy mala idea mudarse, debió intuir que su "querido" hermano, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era vivir con Yura, aunque esta fuera la tentación hecha cuerpo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo haría para que Kikyo no se diera cuenta que viviría bajo el mismo techo que su ex novia y la persona que ella más detestaba en el universo?.

-Soy hombre muerto… -dijo en un susurro lastimero.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** En la idea original Yura no iba a formar parte de la historia... pero a Karen T. le gusto tanto que me pregunto si la mencionaría y pues no me pareció tan mala idea... en cuanto a Sesshomaru, que puedo decir... solo no me puede resistir (es que ¿quién podría?).

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

24/09/17


	4. Chapter 4: Corazón delator

**Capitulo IV:** _Corazón delator_

Allí estaba, totalmente aburrida. Tenía casi tres horas esperando a que su hermana se decidiera por uno de los tantos vestidos de novia que se había medido, pero simplemente ninguno le gustaba, ya fuera por muy simples o muy ostentosos. ¿Por qué tenía que desperdiciar sus preciadas vacaciones allí?, solamente sentada, sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta, lo cual hacia porque su madre se lo había pedido, porque estaba segura de que si hubiese sido por Kikyo, esta estaría allí sola.

-Kagome –la llamo, por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar –. Ayúdame a colocarme este vestido –a lo cual Kagome, sonrió como respuesta y se levantó. En ese momento Kikyo recibió un mensaje –." _Rayos… ¿qué voy a hacer?"_ –pensó mientras leía el mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede, Kikyo? –dijo de forma preocupada, al ver que su hermana se había quedado totalmente concentrada.

-Nada… solo apurémonos, ya es tarde -dijo entregándole el vestido a Kagome, y haciéndole una seña de que se adelantara –. ¿Cómo me deshago de ella?… no me dará tiempo de llevarla, y si le digo que se vaya sola mamá se enojara. Será mejor decirle a Inuyasha que nos recoja

* * *

Inuyasha, salió del baño en toalla, y se encontró a Yura con un bikini muy revelador acostada en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?… no deberías de entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento –dijo serio –. ¿Podrías salir?, voy a arreglarme.

-Amor, sabes que por mí no hay problema… ya te he visto antes, o ¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo levantándose de la cama, y caminando hacia él, observando detenidamente las partes del cuerpo de Inuyasha que eran visibles. Cuando se colocó frente a él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos –. Pero por lo que veo muchas cosas han cambiado –le dijo, de forma seductora, en el oído, para luego empezarlo a besarlo en el cuello, pero el chico la aparto.

-No hagas eso – dijo enojado –. Será mejor que salgas… no quiero sacarte yo.

-Tranquilo… solo bromeaba –dijo mientras reía.

–Tus bromas no me están agradando… así que por favor deja de hacerlo. Sabes que pierdo la paciencia rápidamente –dijo recuperando su tono habitual.

–Está bien, voy a tratar de controlarme… pero no te prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta –. Amor, ¿por qué en los días que llevo aquí Kikyo no ha venido?. No me digas que es por mi culpa –dijo poniendo una expresión de "tristeza".

-Ella no ha venido, porque está ocupada con algunas cosas que necesita para el matrimonio – en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Kikyo, por lo cual, se dirigió a una pequeña mesa, en donde se encontraba el celular –. Tengo que irme… ¿podrías salir?.

-Está bien, me voy… solo espero que no tardes –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Hola, Kagome –dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a la joven, la cual dio un pequeño salto. A pesar de que ya había pasado más de una semana desde que se aquel incidente, y verlo de lejos un par de veces, ya que trataba de no pasar con él de un "hola", seguía poniéndose nerviosa, sin saber por qué, siempre que veía aquellos ojos –. Veo que todavía no se ha decidido -dijo con un suspiro, sentándose a su lado –. ¿Ya escogiste tu vestido? –dijo tratando de conversar con la chica que permanecía con la cabeza gacha desde que él llego.

-No… Kikyo dice que es mejor traerlos de Londres. Aunque lo veo totalmente innecesario –dijo haciendo por primera vez contacto visual, que dándose momentáneamente hipnotizada, por los ojos del chico. En ese momento llego Kikyo.

-Amor, tardaste –dijo abrazando al joven –. ¿Podríamos irnos?, ninguno de los vestidos me convence –dijo jalando a Inuyasha a la salida, pero en ésta se detuvo –. ¿Sabes?, deberías ir con Kagome a dar un paseo, y después la llevas a casa – Inuyasha la miro confundido –. Una amiga me recomendó un lugar donde dice que venden vestidos muy hermosos, pero sabes como soy e igual creo que tardare mucho, y no quiero que se aburran. Además, recuerda que no puedes ver el vestido que escoja –dijo despidiéndose de ambos, para posteriormente parar un taxi, y subir.

Decidieron quedarse en un parque que se encontraba cerca, sentándose en el pasto. Después de permanecer un buen rato callados Inuyasha, hablo.

–Cuando era niño me encantaba venir a este lugar –dijo con la mirada al frente, llamando la atención de la chica –. Venía muy seguido con mis padres, era uno de mis lugares favoritos… pero deje de venir cuando mi madre murió –dijo con un tono un poco triste, pero con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento… no sabía que… –trato de decir un poco apenada, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

–Tranquila… fue cuando tenía ocho… -la miro, y sonrió, para después, volver a mirar al frente -. Después de algunos meses mi padre y mi hermano, nos mudamos a Londres, pero mi hermano regreso cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, a hacerse cargo de los negocios que tiene nuestro padre aquí

–Mi padre murió hace cinco años, fue muy doloroso para nosotras… -dijo de forma tímida -, las cosas se complicaron mucho, y a mi madre le toco trabajar muy duro… pero al final no pudo mantenernos a ambas, y como Kikyo era la mayor, la envió con nuestra abuela paterna a Londres, aunque ella no quería ir, porque la abuela era demasiado estricta –dijo quitándole la mirada y enfocándola también al frente –. Supongo que conociste a mi abuela.

-Si… pero al principio no le agradaba que fuera el novio de Kikyo, porque según ella, yo era un pervertido… que iba a corromper a su dulce nieta –dijo esto último imitando como solía hablar la anciana, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la chica –. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo observando a la chica, que tenía el cabello semi–recogido con un lazo blanco y un vestido blanco con flores azules un poco holgado, provocando que ésta, se ruborizara un poco, y desviara la mirada –. Déjame adivinar…catorce, ¿cierto?… se ve que eres todavía una niña –dijo quitándole la mirada.

-No, cumplí quince hace casi dos semanas –dijo un poco seria… ¿acaso se veía tan infantil?.

-mmm…pero en todo caso, todavía eres una niña –dijo provocando que Kagome, frunciera el ceño, pero él no se percató, porque estaba mirando al frente –. Oye, ¿por qué?… -pero en ese momento alguien se les acerco.

-Kagome, ¿quién es este tipo? –dijo un enojado Kouga –. ¿Por esto es que no quieres verme? –dijo mirando con desdén a Inuyasha, mientras la joven se levantaba seguida de él otro chico –. Tan rápido pretendes encontrarme reemplazo.

-Inuyasha, él es Kouga, es un... -pero Kouga la interrumpió.

-El novio –dijo mientras jalaba a Kagome, por un brazo hacia él, y ésta fruncía el ceño –. ¿Qué hace este tipo contigo?… ¡respóndeme Kagome! – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te calmas?, y la sueltas –dijo Inuyasha, tratando de apaciguar las cosas, pero esto enojo más a Kouga.

-¡Cállate, y no te metas, esto es entre Mi novia y yo!…¿¡entiendes!? –dijo empezando a caminar, y jalando a Kagome con él, aunque esta trataba de resistirse.

-Suéltame, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte… deja de comportarte como un animal –dijo un poco enojada, tratando de soltarse sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Cálmate –dijo Inuyasha soltando a Kagome del agarre, colocándola detrás de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a una niña así? –. Aquí nadie tiene porque darte explicaciones, y si ella no quiere ir contigo no lo hará, porque yo no lo permitiré –dijo seriamente.

-¡Esto es entre ella y yo! –miro sobre el hombre del otro chico -. ¡Me cambiaste por esto!, ¿¡es eso!? –intento agarrarla, pero Inuyasha, se lo impidió.

-Cálmate… -no quería dar un espectáculo, pero el idiota, ya había llamado la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor -, entre ella y yo no hay nada de lo que tu enferma cabecita esta imaginando –sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kouga. Aunque quería apaciguar los ánimos, no podía evitar insultarlo -. Solo tú podrías enamorarte de ella… yo jamás mostraría interés en alguien así. No me gustan las niñas feas –dijo tratando de que las cosas no subieran de tono, pero había hecho lo contrario.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? -se enojó más e intento pegarle, pero Inuyasha, lo esquivo y cayó al pasto.

-¿Ves, sarnoso?… allí es adonde perteneces –dijo con marcada burla, tomando a Kagome de la mano, pero ésta, se soltó del agarre. Estaba enojada -. ¿A dónde vas? –dijo al ver que empezaba a alejarse.

Siguió caminando, pero los dos chicos empezaron a seguirla, por lo cual se giró -. No les importa a donde voy, y… ¡no se atrevan a seguirme!

No entendía que sucedía, pero la niña parecía estar muy enojada. Iba a decir algo, pero el suspiro cansino del otro chico, llamado Kouga, no se lo permitió. Miro hacia él, parecía derrotado, y al parecer si sabía que estaba sucediendo, porque sin decir absolutamente nada, se marchó.

Cuando giro nuevamente hacia ella, ya había retomado nuevamente su marcha -. ¡Kagome, espera! –corrió hacia ella, a pesar de que lo ignoraba, colocándose frente a ella -. ¿Te sucede algo?...¿te lastimo ese idiota?

Ella miraba al suelo, mientras apretaba sus manos en puño.

-Kagome, ¿estas…?

-Con que fea…-dijo, en un susurro, mientras levantaba la mirada. Su rostro estaba rojo. Aceptaba, según ella, que no era tan bonita como Kikyo, pero, aun así, no era fea, o ¿sí? -. Acabo de comprobar mi teoría. Además, de pervertido, eres un tonto –dijo, recordando, según ella, como había obligado a su hermana.

-¡Oye!, ¿quién te crees para hablarme así? –dijo, enojándose. ¿Cómo esa niña boba se atrevía a decirle eso?. ¿Pervertido?, ¿acaso estaba loca? -. ¿A dónde crees que vas?, niña tonta –dijo, al ver que la chica lo ignoraba, mientras se alejaba -.¡Espera!

-¡Me voy a mi casa, y no te atrevas a seguirme!

-Detente. Kikyo, dijo… ¿sabes qué?,¡haz lo que quieras tonta! –dijo fúrico, al verse nuevamente ignorado, dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

-" _Niña tonta… después de que la defendí…¡se atreve a llamarme tonto y pervertido!_ "-golpeo, con las dos manos, el volante del auto -. _Además, de rara, está loca…¡la malagradecida se enojó conmigo!_ -encendió el auto, y lo coloco en marcha. Por él, esa tonta podía largarse al mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Estaba, aun en el parque, sentada en una silla. No sabía cómo volvería a su casa, ya que no tenía dinero, y el celular lo había dejado en el auto de Inuyasha. Pero, a pesar de eso, no iría a buscarlo, prefería, aunque eso le tomara horas, irse caminando.

Apretó la tela de su vestido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir esas cosas sobre ella frente a todas esas personas?. No era que a ella le importara que pensara él de ella, pero la había humillado, y ni siquiera eran amigos para que él dijera esas cosas.

-¿Cómo se atrevió? –sus nudillos se colocaron totalmente blancos, y su rostro se empezó a tornar más rojo -. Es un…¡Inuyasha, eres un idiota!

-¿A quién llamas idiota? –se escuchó, una no muy contenta voz, a su espalda, provocando que girara. Él, estaba cruzado de brazos, y tenía el ceño fruncido -. Sigues insultándome…-giro el rostro a un lado -, y yo preocupado por ti… debí irme

-Aun puedes hacerlo… nadie te pidió que te quedaras –le dio nuevamente la espalda -. Te libero de la responsabilidad que te dio, Kikyo

-No puedo… intente irme, pero no pude

No se giró, pero apretó, si era posible, aún más la tela de su vestido, cuando sintió la respiración de él, muy cerca de su oreja izquierda. Él provocaba que se colocara nerviosa.

-Supongo que iniciamos mal… –se sentó al lado de ella -, pero me agradas –ella no respondió, por lo cual él se levantó -. Creo que es mejor olvidar este suceso –al ver que ella no se levantaba, la tomo de la mano, llevándola con él -. No deberías de tener un novio tan mayor… eres muy pequeña –dijo, después de permanecer por algunos minutos en silencio, mientras caminaban al auto, sin mirarla, llevándola, aún, de la mano.

-No…ya no lo soy –dijo soltándose, y adelantándose un poco, para luego subir al auto… ¿por qué insistía en decir que era una niña?. Inuyasha, se extrañó mucho por el gesto, pero decidió no darle importancia, y subir también al auto.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine? –dijo llamando la atención de la chica –. Tú escoges la película, y después vamos a cenar –dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la chica solo a parto la mirada e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, antes de que Inuyasha empezara a manejar el auto.

* * *

Se levantó totalmente desnuda, buscando su ropa, mientras el hombre que permanecía acostado, la miraba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy?… tardaste mucho, y hace días no nos veíamos–dijo levantándose, y jalándola nuevamente a la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo… –dijo quitándoselo de encima –, y no debo. Mi madre podría sospechar –dijo empezando a vestirse.

-Y ¿eso importa?… a menos que… me hayas mentido, y sigas con ese tipo. Sabes que no me gusta compartir lo que es Mío –dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros de lo normal, provocando que Kikyo, se pusiera nerviosa. Si él descubría su engaño, sus planes se arruinarían.

-Claro que no…hice lo que me pediste. Ahora solo estoy contigo –dijo tratando de que no se notara que estaba un poco nerviosa -. Pero mi madre es muy conservadora, y no lo vería con buenos ojos… solo esperemos un tiempo –dijo acercándose a él, para después besarlo. Solo tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que había dejado a Inuyasha, hasta que se casaran, y después lo convencería de que se fueran a vivir a Londres.

Nadie… absolutamente nadie, impediría que se casara con Inuyasha, ni siquiera ese demonio que tenía enfrente.

-Está bien… pero hoy te llevare hasta tu casa –dijo antes de apartarse, y empezar a vestirse. La chica lo miro sorprendida, pero después se repuso. No importaba, Kagome ya tenía que estar durmiendo, y su madre no estaba, así que no había ningún problema.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme –dijo, mientras trataba de bajar del auto, pero Inuyasha la detuvo -. ¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha? –dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nada… -parecía nervioso -, solo quería que fuéramos amigos… es que a veces me parece como si no quisieras hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso no te agrado? –cuándo él dijo esto, Kagome, lo miro a los ojos, ruborizándose, sin saber por qué –. ¿Te sucede algo?… estas un poco roja, ¿será que te vas a enfermar? –dijo observando con ojos curiosos a la chica, mientras acercaba su rostro. Ella se soltó, y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo –. ¡Espera, Kagome! –dijo bajándose inmediatamente, empezando a correr hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla por la muñeca –. ¿Qué te sucede?… ¿acaso dije algo que te incomodara? –dijo un poco confundido.

-No pasa nada… solo estoy un poco cansada –dijo con la mirada en el piso –. Pero si… podemos ser amigos –dijo levantando la mirada e Inuyasha le sonrió –. Al parecer Kikyo no ha llegado, si quieres la esperamos juntos -a lo que el joven sonrió nuevamente y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Después de permanecer un buen rato esperando, se oyó un auto detenerse en la entrada, inmediatamente Kagome, corrió a la ventana, por la cual vio a Kikyo en un auto acompañada de un hombre, al cual no podía verle el rostro en la posición en que se encontraba. Pero si podía ver claramente lo que hacían. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Su hermana se estaba besando con otro hombre. Debía estar equivocada. Eso no era posible, simplemente no podía creerlo. Giro a ver a Inuyasha, y en ese momento no supo por qué, simplemente su boca se movió por reflejo.

–Me equivoque. No es Kikyo, son los vecinos que acabaron de llegar – dijo un poco nerviosa –. Espera un momento, voy a darle una razón, a la vecina, de parte de mi madre… se me olvido dársela antes de salir –dijo para después salir de la casa. Pero cuando salió ya el carro se acababa de ir.

-Kagome… creí que estarías dormida –dijo de forma desinteresada, empezando a caminar.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, Kikyo? –ésta, se giró sorprendida. ¿Su hermana la había visto? –. ¿Por qué te estabas besando con él? –dijo en tono decepcionado. Sabía que su hermana no era así, todo tenía que tener una explicación coherente –. Inuyasha, está adentro… –al decir esto, Kikyo, se puso pálida como un cadáver. ¿Él también la había descubierto? –, por suerte no te vio… pero ¿qué sucede Kikyo?, ¿por qué estabas con ese hombre?

–Yo… yo amo a Inuyasha, y no quiero engañarlo hermana –dijo muy nerviosa, ¿cómo haría para que Kagome no contara nada?. ¿Por qué siempre esa niña tenía que entrometerse en todo? –. Yo lo único que quiero es que él no sufra.

–Entonces… ¿por qué estas con ese hombre? –pregunto con la cabeza gacha, pero luego la levanto –. Kikyo, ¿tú y él…? –dijo mirándola con horror.

–No, Kagome, como se te ocurre… yo nuca he intimado con él –dijo "ofendida" al entender lo que su hermana trataba de decirle –. Hermanita, yo… -se mordió el labio inferior -, está bien, te contare la verdad…ya no hay caso de que mienta –dijo suspirando –. Yo lo conocí unos días después de que llegue… estaba triste, no sabía si Inuyasha, vendría como me lo había prometido, por lo cual empecé a salir con él, pero solo como amigos… nunca paso nada comprometedor entre nosotros –dijo de forma "triste", mientras Kagome, la observaba con suma atención –. Seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que llego Inuyasha, y cuando él lo supo me dijo que me quería, pero como yo lo rechace, se enojó mucho y me dijo que yo solo seria de él y de nadie más… estoy muy asustada, hermana –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían –. Me dijo que hará cualquier cosa para arruinar mi matrimonio, y para eso le inventara muchas mentiras a Inuyasha… por eso me obligo a salir hoy con él y a besarlo –dijo para después abrazar a Kagome, y empezar a "llorar" –. Tienes que ayudarme… por favor, eres mi hermana… no te pido que mientas, solo que no digas nada de lo que vistes… después de que Inuyasha y yo nos casemos, nos iremos a Londres, y ese tipo no nos molestara nunca más –dijo entre "sollozos". Tenía que convencer a su hermana de que la ayudara. No le estaba mintiendo… bueno, solo la mitad de lo que le había dicho era mentira, pero como dicen, el fin justifica los medios, y ella no permitiría que pequeñeces arruinaran su vida –. Vas a ayudarme… ¿cierto? –dijo, soltando a Kagome, y limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

–Yo… –quería a poyar a su hermana, pero tendría que mentir, y no lo quería hacerlo… por alguna razón no quería mentirle a Inuyasha.

–Por favor… somos hermanas, y las hermanas se ayudan –dijo agarrando a Kagome por los antebrazos –. Te prometo que ya no dejare que me obligue a que salga con él. Hablare con él, y le pediré que me deje en paz… pero por favor no le digas nada a Inuyasha, yo no quiero que el sufra por algo que es mentira, y que destruiría nuestra relación… eso es lo que quiere ese hombre… no le digas nada a Inuyasha, por favor – en ese momento éste salió.

–¿Qué no me diga que cosa, Kikyo? –dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero Kikyo solo palideció más –. ¿Te sucedió algo?… te vez rara –dijo de forma preocupada.

Kikyo, miro a Kagome de forma suplicante. Ella no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Inuyasha, y mucho menos a su hermana.

–Nada… solo que a pesar de tardar mucho Kikyo no pudo encontrar un vestido que le gustara, y por eso temía que te enojaras –dijo, Kagome, con la mirada gacha.

–Si amor…perdona, ya sé que no falta mucho para la boda, pero es que de verdad no me gusto ninguno –dijo empezando a relajarse, mientras se colocaba al lado de Kagome –. Deberíamos entrar, hace mucho frío… gracias hermanita –dijo esto último en un susurro que solo Kagome, pudo escuchar –. Vamos no se queden allí

–Creo que voy a dormir…estoy muy cansada –dijo Kagome deforma triste, para después entrar, literalmente, corriendo a la casa.

–Cosas de niñas –dijo abrazando a Inuyasha, entrando de esta forma a la casa.

* * *

–Kagome, ¿qué te sucede?. Has estado muy callada desde que llegamos, y ni siquiera has probado tu helado –dijo Sango, un poco preocupada –. Si no quieres estar aquí nos vamos.

–No es eso, tranquila... es solo que no se si guardarle un secreto a una persona sea correcto, aunque decirlo pueda causar mucho daño –dijo con un suspiro, para después empezar a comerse su helado.

–Pues… solo has lo que creas correcto, y así te sentirás mejor –dijo, mientras empezaba a comer su helado –. Ayer llame a tu casa en la tarde, pero nadie contesto, por eso marque a tu celular, pero tampoco contestaste… no me digas que ya te reconciliaste con Kouga… -dijo con una sonrisa -, ya era hora. No se hablaban desde el día siguiente de tú… –pero en ese momento callo, al ver el rostro de su amiga. No había pasado muchos desde que la fue a buscar al hotel, y a pesar de que ella hacia como si nada hubiese pasado, por no recordarlo, sabía que no era así. Ella nunca olvidaría lo que le sucedió, a pesar de no recordar cómo había pasado todo aquella noche –, desde hace muchos días –termino de decir un poco incomoda.

–Desde el día de mi cumpleaños no he hablado mucho con él –dijo de forma normal y con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Sango, pudo ver en sus ojos otra cosa –. Ya termine definitivamente con él –llevo una cuchara con helado a su boca -. Estaba con mi hermana tratando de escoger el vestido para su matrimonio, después mi hermana decidió seguir su búsqueda sola, por lo cual fui con Inuyasha a cine y después a comer. Seguramente llamaste cuando deje el celular en el auto de Inuyasha –dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

–¿Inuyasha? –por alguna razón el nombre le pareció haberlo escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar en donde –. Ya tienes nuevo novio, y no me habías contado –dijo provocando un gran sonrojo en Kagome.

–¡No, como se te ocurre! –bajo la mirada, cuando todas las personas en el lugar giraron en su dirección –. Él es el prometido de Kikyo… solo salió conmigo porque ella se lo pidió, para que no nos aburriéramos… no creo que hubiese salido conmigo por iniciativa propia –dijo para después seguir comiendo su helado.

–mmm, ya veo… así que te gusta el prometido de tu hermana –dijo con normalidad, provocando que su amiga botara el helado que tenía en la boca, y se pusiera pálida –. Cálmate, solo lo dije en broma… pero por lo que veo es cierto –dijo con marcada burla, empezando a reírse.

–Sango, deja de decir esas cosas. Si te llegará a escuchar Kikyo, se enojaría mucho conmigo –dijo empezando a calmarse –. Él no me gusta y nunca lo hará… es solo que él no es como me lo imaginaba… es totalmente diferente… además, eso nunca pasaría porque él se va a casar con Kikyo, y todavía cree que soy una niña pequeña –dijo sin percibir la forma en que lo había dicho, para luego empezar a comer nuevamente su helado, pero Sango, se quedó observándola un momento. Ciertamente había hecho ese comentario en broma, pero por unos breves instantes le pareció que a Kagome, si le gustaba, o por lo menos le llamaba la atención el prometido de su hermana.

– _"Creo que me estoy volviendo loca"_ –pensó Sango, mientras, igualmente que su amiga, empezaba a comer su helado.

* * *

No entendía por qué nunca Inuyasha, la había invitado a su casa. Desde que se había mudado siempre le sacaba una excusa. Y, ella quería conocerla, se suponía que el padre de Inuyasha le había dicho que allí seria la boda, así que no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta ese día para conocerla.

–¿Qué desea señorita?… ah, pero si es usted es la novia de Inuyasha –dijo la anciana al abrir la puerta –. Pase… espere acá –dijo guiándola a la sala de espera. Por lo que había visto, la casa era muy grande, estaba pintada de blanco totalmente y decorada con cuadros antiguos, además, poseía grandes ventanales que daban una vista perfecta hacia el hermoso jardín –. Ya le aviso que está aquí –dijo mientras Kikyo se sentaba. Cuando quedo sola, entro Yura, mostrando todas sus curvas con el pequeño vestido morado que llevaba.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte… Kikyo –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yura… –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente recupero su fría postura, y se levantó –. ¿Qué se supone que haces en la casa de Mi prometido?. La última vez te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

–Veo que no has cambiado en nada –dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás –. Creí que sabias que estaba aquí de invitada… no me digas que Inuyasha no te lo dijo –la miro con una expresión de "sorpresa" -. Qué raro… ¿tú a que crees que se deba? –dijo poniendo una cara de inocencia, por lo cual Kikyo, la miro por un momento con odio –. Vaya… ¿por qué me miras así?… ¿a qué le tienes miedo?, a –m –i –g– a –dijo arrastrando la última frase.

–¿Yo a ti?… no me hagas reír… recuerda que no eres nada ante mí, o ¿ya se te olvido? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Si es por… –pero Yura la interrumpió.

–Solo me confié un poco, pero no cometeré el mismo error –dijo levantándose –. Vengo por lo que es Mío, y te aseguro que tú no te quedaras con él –Kikyo, se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente le dio una mirada de odio, y Yura empezó a reírse –. Tranquila, Kikyo, solo bromeaba – dijo de forma burlona –. A mí ya no me interesa Inuyasha… ya todo está olvidado… solo me dolió que no me invitaran a su boda. Espero que no te moleste que me haya auto–invitado –dijo con una mirada inocente, para después girarse y salir de la habitación. Conocía perfectamente a Kikyo, desde que ella había llegado a Londres, fueron amigas, las mejores amigas, o mejor dicho casi hermanas, pero la muy estúpida se había atrevido a meterse con lo que era suyo… porque si, Inuyasha, era suyo… su novio. Ella debería de ser la que ahora estuviera a punto de casarse con él, y si no podía quitárselo, se conformaría con evitar el matrimonio.

Kikyo, se había quedado en la habitación maldiciendo a Yura. No confiaba en lo último que le había dicho. Sabía que ella tramaba algo. Si esa tonta pensaba que Inuyasha volvería con ella, estaba muy equivocada. Él la amaba a ella, y nadie evitaría que fuera la señora Taisho.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Yura estaba aquí? –dijo de forma enojada apenas vio entrar a Inuyasha –. ¿Por qué permitiste que viviera aquí?… ¿pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar?

–No te lo había dicho porque quería evitar una discusión, y mi hermano fue quien la invito… solo para molestarme –le acaricio la mejilla, tratando de que se calmara -. No deberías preocuparte, no estará aquí mucho tiempo… solo se quedara hasta la boda, y se ira al día siguiente –Kikyo, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. La conocía muy bien. La arpía esa tramaba algo para evitar su matrimonio, eso era seguro. Pero no lo lograría, eso también era seguro –. No te enojes, sabes que desde que estoy contigo he tenido el menor contacto posible con ella… porque no olvidamos esto… si quieres vamos a comer y después a bailar –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, a lo que ésta, solo movió la cabeza como afirmación, y salieron.

* * *

–No me has dicho como es físicamente el prometido de Kikyo –dijo Sango, observando detenidamente a su amiga, quien dejaba de comer su helado –. ¿Es muy apuesto?.

–Pues… -se quedó observando por algunos segundos al frente -, no lo sé –dijo finalmente -. No me había puesto a pensar en eso… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de decir -. Él es alto, tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos de color dorado.

–¿Cabello plateado y ojos dorados ?... son poco comunes esas características –dijo para sí misma –. ¿Entonces debe ser muy apuesto? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento su celular sonó –. ¡Ay, dios!… se me había olvidado la cita que tengo con Miroku –Kagome, la miro sorprendida. Hasta donde sabia, Sango, no tenía novio desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sango, la miro, sonriendo nerviosamente –. Cierto, no te lo había contado…estoy saliendo con un chico que conocí en la discoteca el día de tu cumpleaños. Él también estaba buscando a su amigo… -se calló por unos segundos, pareciendo pensar algo -, no recuerdo el nombre, es un poco raro… pero en fin, al principio me pareció un chico raro, pero luego se portó amable y ofreció llevarme hasta mi casa, desde allí estamos saliendo –finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Un día de estos te lo presento, pero ahora vámonos… es tarde, y tengo una cita con él dentro de media hora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yura había decidido ir hasta la casa de Kikyo. Hasta donde tenía entendido, seguía viviendo en la misma casa. Sabía que ella tenía que estar ocultando algo, de lo contrario no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

–Buenas… usted es la señora Higurashi, ¿cierto? –dijo, observando con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta –. Yo soy Yura… amiga de Kikyo, ella me pidió que la viniera a buscar –la mujer se quedó observándola unos instantes, y luego sonrió.

–Tú eres la jovencita con la que Kikyo salía en las fotos que me enviaba su abuela. Sigue, pero ella se está arreglando –dijo ofreciéndole que se sentara y un café.

Después de un rato Yura se levantó.

–¿Me prestaría un baño? –siguió las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer. Al poco tiempo Kikyo bajo

–Hija, tu am… –pero ella la interrumpió.

–Madre, voy a salir con unas amigas. Si llega Inuyasha, dile que me espere… no tardare mucho –saliendo sin darle tiempo a la mujer de hablar, en ese momento Yura venia bajando las escaleras.

–Ay, que tonta… entendí mal y la vine a buscar… voy a alcanzarla, gracias… fue un placer –dijo saliendo de la casa. En la esquina, observo a Kikyo subiéndose en un taxi, y rápidamente subió en el auto que llevaba, siguiéndola hasta un edificio, en el cual entro.

–Disculpe señor… es que mi amiga, la chica que acabo de entrar, me cito aquí, pero se me olvido preguntarle en que piso es que iba a estar… –dijo de la forma más inocente que encontró al portero –, y no he podido comunicarme con ella –el portero al principio dudo, pero después de un rato cedió a los encantos de Yura, y termino dándole el piso y el número del apartamento. Subió, y cuando el ascensor se abrió, allí estaba Kikyo, con un hombre.

– Kikyo… que casualidad –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la otra chica palidecer. Sabía que haberla seguido hasta allí daría buenos resultados, pero no se imaginaba que muy rápidos –. Venía a visitar a una amiga que vive en este edificio y mira… este debe ser tu novio –dijo observando por primera vez al hombre que la acompañaba. Era muy a puesto, además, tenía un aire de oscuridad, sumado a esos ojos color sangre, que lo hacía deseable, incluso para ella –. Me tengo que ir, me están esperando… luego nos vemos Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Espera –dijo agarrándola por la muñeca –. Tengo algo que decirte… ahora vuelvo, Naraku –dijo empezando a caminar algunos metros hacia donde el hombre no pudiera escucharlas –. Yura, yo… –pero la aludida, la interrumpió.

–Tranquila… te prometo que no le diré nada a Inuyasha, te dije que no me interesa… no me interesa que suceda con su relación –dijo sin ninguna expresión de burla… pero Kikyo la miraba con desconfianza… simplemente no podía creerle –. No te preocupes no diré nada, como en los viejos tiempos… ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después girarse. Kikyo, no sabía qué hacer. Yura, no era manejable como su hermana. La tenía en sus manos, y si se le ocurría hablar… todo se terminaría. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, tratar de confiar en su silencio hasta que se llevara a cabo la boda -. Tienes un gusto exquisito para los hombres –llego frente al hombre que no parecía tener más de veinte tres años -. Fue un placer, Naraku –le guiño un ojo, mientras se lamia lentamente el labio inferior, provocando que él frunciera el ceño, pero le sonrió antes de que el ascensor se cerrara.

Cuándo él se giró, ella había empezado a caminar -. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella –no aparentaba estar molesta, pero él sabía que lo estaba.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, mientras no me afecte –se giró -. Y claramente tus amoríos no lo hacen

-Es hermosa –sonrió de lado, cuando ella se tensó, aun, más. Acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se rosaron, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos -. Pero no me gusta tanto como tú –la beso castamente, antes de seguir su camino. Ella se quedó observándolo, mientras cubría su boca con una mano, y sin ser consiente, un intenso rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Él la había mirado y besado de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho, y que no le agradaba porque, por alguna razón que no comprendía, la avergonzaba.

* * *

Cuando el ascensor se abrió nuevamente, observo, por una ventana, que ellos se marchaban en un auto negro.

–Vaya… sigue siendo igual de tonta. Así que Naraku… esto será muy divertido –dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, adornaba sus labios pintados de vino tinto –. Mi plan no fallara… sigues siendo tan estúpida Kikyo, que las cosas serán más fáciles de lo que pensé –necesitaba idear una forma de conocer a ese hombre. No tenía ninguna duda… él y Kikyo tenían una relación amorosa.

* * *

Había pasado todo el día encerrada. Estaba completamente aburrida. Sus amigas del colegio estaban de viaje, y Sango, había salido nuevamente con ese chico, el cual, por lo que le había podido entender, era algo como su novio.

Bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente, ella también se quedó un rato observándolo. Después de unos segundos de permanecer así intento girarse y subir.

–Espera… Kagome, ¿me estas evitando? –dijo con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Qué sucede?, creí que eras amigos –al escuchar eso, la chica se giró nuevamente, empezando a bajar, nuevamente, las escaleras

–Yo… estas equivocado… yo nunca haría eso… –dijo un poco nerviosa. Claro que lo estaba evitando, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar cómo había visto a su hermana con otro hombre, y ella la estaba encubriendo –, son ideas tuyas –dijo sentándose un poco alejada de Inuyasha, mientras éste la miraba con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Estas esperando a Kikyo? –dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

–Si… llegue, y tú medre me dijo que la esperara. Pero después ella salió, hace casi una hora, y no ha vuelto –dijo acercándose inconscientemente a la chica, la cual, al darse cuenta, se puso más nerviosa, por lo cual dejo de mirarlo.

–Mi madre a veces es un poco despistada –dijo mirando hacia el piso, como si en éste hubiese algo muy interesante.

–¿Por qué no me acompañas?, hoy tengo que ir a recoger el traje que usare en la boda –dijo, después de permanecer por más de un minuto en silencio -, Kikyo, me iba a acompañar… y no quiero ir solo –dijo observándola. Ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin míralo. Él sonrió, y se levantó tomándola de la mano, saliendo de esta forma, por lo cual Kagome, se sonrojo un poco, aunque él no se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

Llegaron a una boutique e Inuyasha, se fue a medir un traje que le dio una de las encargadas. A los pocos minutos, salió vestido con un traje negro, pero sin corbata.

–¿Y? –cuando Kagome, lo vio se ruborizo. Se veía más apuesto con ese traje. Sin corbata tenía un aire de elegancia, pero a la vez de rebeldía –. ¿Me veo muy mal?… creo que pediré entonces otro –dijo al ver que la chica no decía nada, y repentinamente había bajado la mirada.

–No… es todo lo contrario –dijo sin levantar la mirada. Solo la alzo, mirándolo muy confundida, cuando vio la mano de Inuyasha, ofreciéndole una corbata negra.

–Me gusta más así… pero mi nana dice que esta vez tengo que llevar una corbata –dijo con una mueca de fastidio –. ¿Me ayudas?, nunca aprendí a colocármela –ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de él. Empezó a temblar un poco, mientras le colocaba la corbata, pero él no se dio cuenta porque había cerrado los ojos.

Observo su rostro. Recordando su conversación con Sango. Sin conocerlo, su amiga había tenido razón. Él muy apuesto. Bajo su vista hasta sus labios, los cuales le parecieron perfectos… su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo que usualmente lo hacía, mientras su rostro se colocaba cada vez más rojo, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió grandes deseos de besar a alguien… como si los labios de él la llamaran se puso de puntitas, y cerró los ojos acercándose lentamente. Podía sentir la suave respiración de él sobre sus labios, y aunque lo creía imposible, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido… con tanta rapidez que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, o se detendría definitivamente. No dudando, que muy probablemente, gracias a eso, él también lo escuchara.

Solo tenía que hacer un pequeño movimiento, y sus labios se rosarían. Pero a pesar de que eso fue lo que más deseo en ese momento, no pudo hacerlo, porque una de las encargadas llego, provocando que se apartara avergonzada.

–Lo siento… recordaba que a mi madre le gustaba verme con corbata, por lo cual siempre me la colocaba cuando íbamos a algún evento –en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kagome, tenía los ojos llorosos –. ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto un poco preocupado, tratando de acercarse, pero ella, dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Nada, yo solo… quiero volver a casa –dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras Inuyasha, la miraba confundido, por lo cual ella se giró.

Se sentía muy mal. Se odiaba, y sentía miedo por lo que había intentado hacer. Había estado a punto de besar al futuro esposo de su hermana. Al hombre que su hermana amaba. Se sentía como un monstruo, y no sabía lo que le estaba pasando… o si sabía… pero la respuesta le daba a un más temor que su comportamiento, y que aquel fuerte latido en su pecho, que amenazaba con parar su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

Las cosas que he agregado, estaban en mi libreta, pero se había perdido, y hace poco la encontré...espero les agraden estas escenas del borrador original -discusión de Inu y Kag, y Naraku y Kikyo-.

Quiero aprovechar, a quienes no la han "hojeado", para recomendar mi otra historia. _Los ojos del Demonio_ , tiene, un poco más de drama. Se muestran tres parejas, entre ellas Inu-Kag.

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

24/09/17


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad libera ¿o no?

**Capítulo V:** _La_ _verdad libera ¿o no?_

Tenía varios días que no veía a Inuyasha. Desde aquel día, había decidido alejarse de él.

Aquel día que llegaron a su casa, después de casi besarlo, ni siquiera se despidió, solo subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y lloro por horas.

No comprendía por qué le estaba sucediendo eso. Se odiaba por tener esos sentimientos hacia el prometido de su hermana. Pero a pesar de querer mantenerse alejada de él, parecía que el destino solo se empeñaba en jugar con ella, porque allí estaba, en el living de la mansión Taisho, esperando a Inuyasha. Todo porque su hermana no había podido llevar las cosas que necesitaba para el día de la boda.

Estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, tanto que le sorprendía que no se hubiese parado repentinamente.

-Ven conmigo –dijo, Inuyasha, de forma seca, entrando a la habitación. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, mientras ella caminaba lo más despacio que podía, para no caminar al lado de él. Llegaron a una habitación, la cual estaba totalmente pintada de blanco como el resto de la casa, en ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo, un tocador, un sofá y un armario, pero no poseía una cama.

–Esta será la habitación que utilizaran… puedes dejar las cosas aquí –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba hacia otro lugar.

Su comportamiento hacia ella le dolía. No soportaba que él la tratase con tanta indiferencia. Pero así era mejor. Así ya no seguiría alimentando inconscientemente un sentimiento que para ella estaba prohibido.

Hizo todo en silencio, pero cuando estaba por salir él la detuvo.

-Kagome… ¿qué te sucede?… -estaba preocupado -. ¿Por qué actúas así?, ¿por qué no quieres verme? –no sabía por qué la había detenido, ni mucho menos por qué le había hecho esas preguntas, que ella no se dignaba a responder. Él tenía que estar enojado con ella por actuar de esa forma, pero…simplemente no le agradaba la situación –. Cuando voy a tu casa, subes a tu habitación, o si llegas cuando estoy visitando a Kikyo, ni siquiera me miras –dijo, Inuyasha, mientras la sostenía por la muñeca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No sabía por qué razón, tal vez le había tomado mucho cariño… tal vez la veía como a esa pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo, no importa cual fuera la razón, simplemente no le gustaba que ella lo ignorara de esa forma –. ¿Acaso no quieres que este cerca de ti?.

-Yo… -también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo había extrañado. Todo ese tiempo apartada de él no había servido para nada, no sabía que era, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte. Su magnetismo hacia él había aumentado demasiado desde la última vez … solo… – ¿qué le diría?. Que solo lo ignoraba para tratar de olvidarse de le gustaba, pero que nada de eso parecía estar funcionando. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía, pero no podía evitar hacerlo –, te extrañe mucho… perdóname –dijo empezando a llorar.

Él se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de la chica. No supo por qué, y tampoco le importo, simplemente quiso protegerla, y por eso la abrazo.

-¿Sabes?… eres una tonta. Si te sucede algo puedes contármelo, somos amigos –dijo mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera azabache -. No me gustaba pensar que me pudieras odiar, sin ninguna razón aparente –dijo separándola un poco, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas –. Ahora, dime que te sucedió. Si no estás enojada conmigo… ¿acaso el sarnoso te hizo algo? –dijo empezando a enojarse, pero la chica hizo un gesto de negación –. ¿Entonces?, ¿qué te sucede?.

-Kikyo, tiene razón… a veces tengo crisis de adolescentes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se quedó observándola. Le gustaba mucho verla sonreír, porque le hacía sentirse bien… era algo muy gratificante para él.

-Vamos, yo te llevo a tu casa –dijo soltándola y agarrándola por la mano.

Ella se sintió feliz. A pesar de todo quería estar así, de esa forma con él. A pesar de que su corazón le perteneciera a otra mujer, ella simplemente quería estar a su lado. Así fuera como una simple amiga, o como su pequeña hermana. Aunque al mismo tiempo le doliera.

* * *

Se quedó observando la mano que él le tendía. Se preguntaba por qué había aceptado ayudarlo en las prácticas de vals, cuando ni siquiera ella sabía bailar muy bien. Tomó la mano, rogando porque él no se percatara de que estaba temblando.

-No voy a devorarte… –dijo él con una sonrisa de lado al percatarse de que ella permanecía con los brazos totalmente estirados, de forma que no había casi ningún contacto corporal entre ellos -, ya que no quiero indigestarme

Ella frunció el ceño, y cuando iba a contestarle su cuerpo fue jalado hacia el de él. Bajo la mirada cuando el agarre en sus cintura la pego aún más al cuerpo de Inuyasha. No quería que él se percatara del rubor, que muy seguramente, adornaba sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, siguiendo torpemente los movimientos de él.

Escucho una pequeña risa, antes de que sus cuerpos dejaran de moverse -. Tienes que relajarte, es casi como si estuviera bailando con un árbol

-Lo siento… no se hacerlo muy bien –dijo apenada.

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio, provocó que levantara la mirada -. Mejor así… tampoco soy muy bueno –él se alejó un poco de ella e hizo una reverencia -. Señorita, me concedería el honor

Ella sonrió. La escena le recordaba mucho cuando era pequeña y, su padre bailaba con ella y su hermana -. Sería un placer, mi señor – hizo una reverencia, agarrando los extremos de su vestido verde menta. Agarró nuevamente la mano e inmediatamente la música empezó a sonar nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, mientras seguía los movimientos de él, inconscientemente se aferraba más a su cuello. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos. Y nuevamente su corazón era su delator.

Sintió como su cuerpo fue echado hacia atrás, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre su rostro. Solo lo hizo cuando un dedo acaricio su nariz. Encontrándose con los ojos de Inuyasha. No sabía lo que sucedía, pero ella no podía dejar de verlo, y al parecer él tampoco pretendía dejar de hacerlo.

-Es extraño, pero siento que…

-Lo hicieron muy bien –la voz de la encargada interrumpió a Inuyasha, pero no dejaron de observarse -. Hacen una hermosa pareja

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, segundos antes de colocarse recto, y la soltó -. Ella no... es… -bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado. Seguía teniendo aquella extraña sensación de conocerla, lo cual seguramente se debía a su gran parecido con Kikyo -, mi cuñada

La encargada se disculpó visiblemente apena, antes de retirarse y colocar nuevamente la música. Pero esta vez los dos parecían estar muy avergonzados para concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

-Sango, ¿por qué no me avisaste antes que no irías al matrimonio?. Ahora tendré que ir sola –dijo un poco decepcionada Kagome, acostada en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-Si pudiera te haría compañía…. pero a mi padre le avisaron esta mañana que mi abuelo enfermo, por eso nos vamos mañana temprano… sabes que ya me había comprometido contigo, y si no fuera tan grave no iría… hasta le había rechazado una invitación a Miroku… creo que se casaba su amigo.

-Ya veo… entonces me tocara ir sola… será mejor no ir –dijo un poco triste. Sango la observaba sin saber que decir, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga.

-Kagome… somos amigas… ¿por qué no me dices lo que te está pasando? –dijo de forma seria, por lo cual la chica la miro de forma confundida –, a ti no te preocupa ir acompañada ¿o no?… a ti lo que te preocupa es ir al matrimonio… -la aludida intento replicar, pero Sango no la dejo -. No trates de confundirme. Te conozco, y sé que sientes cosas por el prometido de Kikyo –Kagome no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? –. Al principio creí que estaba loca y que imaginaba cosas… pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que te gusta el prometido de Kikyo

-Yo… no sé qué siento, ni cómo paso –dijo con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermana –. Simplemente sé que me gusta mucho estar a su lado… me duele y me odio por sentir morirme cuando esta con Kikyo… sé que está mal, pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si todo lo que siento le perteneciera a él… incluso sin conocerlo… desde el día que lo vi por primera vez, mi vida cambio –dijo, con notable tristeza, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. Era una persona horrible -. Sí, sé que soy un monstruo

-Tranquila… ya todo pasara –dijo de forma suave, tratando de reconfortarla -. Veras que cuando se case con Kikyo, ya todo será diferente – dijo, tratando de quitarle la almohada –. No ganaras nada asfixiándote –dijo, con marcada burla, pero ni así logro que Kagome apartara la almohada de su rostro –. Para que no vayas sola… ¿por qué no invitas a Kouga?. Sé que lo que te hizo fue horrible, pero no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con él –Kagome se quitó la almohada de la cara, y la miro sorprendida –. Discúlpame, Kagome… hable con él, me conto lo que había sucedido, y después de darle su merecido acepte ayudarlo a que fueran amigos. Él ya comprendió que la relación de ustedes termino… vendrá dentro de media hora -pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, y su celular sonó –. Vaya… que rápido pasa el tiempo – intentando levantarse, pero Kagome la detuvo.

-Tienes razón. A pesar de lo que sucedió él siempre fue un buen amigo –se levantó de laca, para posteriormente salir de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta –. Hola, Kouga –dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo cual el chico se sorprendió.

-Kagome, yo... –intento decir, pero estaba muy nervioso para articular cualquier frase. Respiro profundo, y la observo a los ojos -. Quiero disculparme… -se escuchaba muy nervioso -, sé que me he portado como un animal contigo… sobre todo el día que nos encontramos en el parque… -bajo la mirada, solo con recordar aquella escena que provoco se abochornaba -, sé que no tengo derecho, y ya acepte que por mi estupidez ya todo termino, pero podemos ser amigos –dijo de forma suplicante, mientras trataba de agarrar las manos de la chica. Ella al principio dudo, pero después se lo permitió. Después de todo quizás no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad, así sea como amigo.

-Está bien, podemos ser amigos –dijo, provocando que él sonriera –, pero nada más, ¿comprendes? –él asintió en respuesta -. Sobre el incidente del otro día… él era el prometido de mi hermana –Kouga la soltó, y la miro apenado –. Mañana es su matrimonio… -miro al piso -, no quiero ir sola, ¿podemos ir como amigos?

-Pero… ¿no se enojara?. No creo que le agrade verme en su boda después de lo que sucedió –dijo de forma avergonzada.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un mal entendido. Tú solo ve –dijo, mostrando lo feliz que estaba –. Más tarde te envió un mensaje con la dirección

* * *

-Dijiste que tenías todo bajo control. Que sabias lo que hacías –dijo con su característica inexpresión, a pesar de que en su voz se podía reconocer un pequeño signo de molestia –. Pero no he visto ningún resultado, y mañana será la boda. Estoy por creer que eres una incompetente

-Tranquilo, cariño –dijo, Yura, sentándose en el regazo de Sesshomaru, pero éste, se levantó, provocando que ella casi cayera al piso –. De vez en cuando no te caería nada mal relajarte.

-Nunca me ha gustado compartir mujeres con el idiota de Inuyasha –dijo cambiando momentáneamente su expresión, a unas de enojo –. Concéntrate en la razón por la cual estas en esta casa

-Ay, que lastima -coloco una expresión de circunstancia -. Pero en fin… no te preocupes, mañana será un día muy divertido. Les tengo una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el hombre la miraba interrogativamente –. No te puedo decir que pasara… -sonrió aún más -, solo te diré, que será un día inolvidable para Kikyo

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra, y esa boda no se realice. Esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien. Siempre me ha parecido una arribista, que maneja como quiere al tonto ese –dijo girándose para salir.

-¿Sabes?… a veces me parece que no es tan cierto lo que dices… -él se detuvo -, de que detestas a tu hermano –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas –. Podría decirse que a pesar de todo eres un buen hermano y… te preocupas por su bienestar casi como del tuyo

-Eso a ti no te importa. Solo termina lo que te mantiene en esta casa –dijo con fría voz, para después seguir su camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Con un gran enojo hacia esa mujer tan impertinente, que se atrevía a cuestionar el por qué de sus acciones.

* * *

Ya había llegado el gran día. Sabía que casarse con Inuyasha era lo correcto. Sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la única que podría hacerla feliz, pero… en ese momento el termino feliz no encajaba en su estado de ánimo.

-Te ves muy hermosa hija –dijo muy emocionada la señora Higurashi al observar a su hija frente al espejo con un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura de una sola manga, tenía zirconios en la única manga y en la cintura a un lado también tenía zirconios en forma de flor –. Pero… -agarró el rostro de Kikyo, para poder observarla a los ojos -, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –dijo fastidiada, pero al ver que su madre no respondería, prosiguió –. No hagas preguntas sin importancia, mejor ayúdame a colocarme el velo –dijo mientras se acomodaba los mechones de cabello que salían del peinado que llevaba –. ¿Dónde está Kagome?, no la he visto desde que llegamos. Espero que ya esté lista –dijo observándose nuevamente con suma atención y sonrió levemente. Al fin todo salía perfecto. En menos de media hora seria la esposa de Inuyasha, y ya nadie podría impedirlo. En media hora sería, después de mucho tiempo, una persona feliz. Gracias a Inuyasha al fin todo quedaría en el pasado.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy lista -dijo con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste, después de entrar en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color piel ajustado solo en el pecho y con un lazo del mismo color debajo de éste, y el cabello amarrado con un prendedor de zirconios en forma de flor –. Perdona la tardanza, solo estaba viendo si Kouga había llegado

-Kagome, ven vamos a buscar el ramo de rosas de Kikyo, mientras ella termina de arreglarse –dijo tomando a la menor de sus hijas por una mano, y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardará tanto?. Tiene que venir –estaba impaciente. Se acomodó nuevamente el pequeño vestido color rojo y de mangas de encaje ajustado. Ya casi se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia, y él aún no llegaba. Pero casi inmediatamente se le forma una sonrisa al ver llegar a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro –. Tardaste… creí que no vendrías

-Tenía asuntos que atender… pero no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Yura lo guio hasta la habitación que Inuyasha le había asignado a Kikyo, pero ella no entro. Al entrar él, la vio frente al espejo tratando de colocarse el velo –. Siempre lo he creído… eres perfecta –dijo con un tono de voz muy serio. Kikyo dejó caer el velo, y se giró quedando estática, observando como él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una mirada llena de enojo

-Naraku… ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero conservando aquella inexpresión en su rostro que generalmente la caracterizaba –. ¿Por qué…? -trato de hablar, pero él cerró una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella, mientras sonreía –. Déjame… explicarte –dijo con los ojos llorosos, mientras trataba de respirar.

-¿Qué me vas a explicarme?, ¿qué me mantuviste engañado? –dijo de forma muy calmada, mientras apretaba cada vez más el agarre –. Ya te lo había dicho Kikyo, pero tú no pareces comprenderlo… tú eres Mia. ¿Por qué insistes en hacer estupideces? -dijo soltándola con brusquedad, por lo cual ella cayó al piso de rodillas agarrándose el cuello, tratando de respirar calmadamente –. Levántate. Nos vamos –dijo, girándose.

-No… me casare –se levantó del piso, agarrándose el cuello con una mano –.Quiero estar con Inuyasha, y eso ni siquiera tú lo impedirás –sabía que retarlo de esa forma podría ser peligroso, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo.

Él empezó a reír, acercándose nuevamente hacia ella, pero a pesar de la mirada de él, ella no se apartó.

-¿Lo amas?, ¿esa es la razón por la cual te casaras con él? –acaricio con una mano la mejilla de ella, bajando su rostro hasta el de ella -. Tú no sabes qué es eso Kikyo…solo conoces el amor por ti misma… -la conocía. Él más que nadie lo hacía, y aunque sabía que lo que decía no era totalmente cierto, quería que aquella parte que él describía fuera la que dominara totalmente su personalidad -, pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti, que quieres conseguir las cosas que deseas sin importar por encima de quien tengas que pasar. Pero lamentablemente para ti a mí no me da la gana de que te cases –dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él.

-¡Cállate! –trato de empujarlo, pero él aumento más la fuerza de su agarre -. ¡Tú no sabes nada. No me conoces!. ¡Suéltame, no iré a ningún lugar contigo! –generalmente no levantaba la voz, pero no le agradaba que él hablara de esa parte de ella que no le agradaba. Ella quería olvidarse de lo que su abuela la había obligado a ser.

–Yo soy la única persona que conoce a la verdadera Kikyo –dijo de forma calmada -. Eres egoísta y detestable, además odias poner la felicidad de otras personas por encima de la tuya… eres igual a mí –la beso, pero ella lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía logrando apartarlo, pero él en vez de enojarse empezó a reír -. Se me olvidaba que te gustan las cosas a las malas –dijo antes de empezar a besarla, a pesar de que ella trataba de rechazarlo.

* * *

Yura lo saco de su habitación, prácticamente arrastrándolo por los pasillos de la mansión con la excusa de que Kikyo se sentía mal. Pero aunque no comprendía por Yura estaba siendo "tan amable" con Kikyo, decidió acompañarla. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, se soltó del agarre de Yura, y abrió la puerta. Pero no pudo seguir del marco de la puerta. Allí estaba Kikyo, besándose con aquel hombre.

–¡Kikyo! –grito. El hombre que se encontraba con Kikyo giro hacia él, y sonrió.

–Inuyasha… -el agarre del que había intentado soltarse desde hacía algunos minutos, sin ella notarlo se disolvió -, puedo explicártelo –no le gustaba llorar, pero la forma en que Inuyasha la estaba mirando le estaba afectando sin notarlo –. Él me obligo… -la expresión de Inuyasha le indicaba que no le creía, a pesar de que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad -, te juro que no quería… simplemente…

–¡Cállate! –ya no soportaba escuchar aquellas mentiras -. Eres una… -mordió su labio inferior. Era un idiota -, ¿cómo no vi la clase de mujer que eres? –estaba enojado. Debía de haberse burlado de él con aquel imbécil.

Ella trato de acercarse, pero él se lo impidió -. Inuyasha… -se cubrió la boca, ahogando un pequeño sollozo -, escúchame… las cosas no son así… yo no…

-¡Lárgate! –la interrumpió, ya no quería escuchar absolutamente nada que ella quisiera decir.

–Vaya… hasta que por fin te das cuenta de todo. Ya me estaba preocupando –dijo con marcada burla, antes de girarse hacia ella –. ¿Cierto que es perfecta?… -agarró uno de los mechones del cabello de ella, pero Kikyo no lo noto -, su cuerpo y rostro enloquecerían a cualquiera… lastimosamente tú no lo sabes tanto como yo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que hizo enfurecer a Inuyasha más de lo que ya estaba.

-No lo escuches, Inuyasha –trato de apartarse de Naraku, pero éste la agarro por el antebrazo. Ella intento soltarse, sin ningún resultado -. Te contare todo… te diré como sucedieron las cosas, pero no lo escuches

-Le dirás como nos divertíamos cada noche –paso su lengua por la mejilla de ella.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves!?, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a tocarla!? –dijo con furia, mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre que solo parecía divertirse con la escena. Se propinaron varios golpes, hasta partieron el espejo de cuerpo completo en su camino. Las dos mujeres gritaban para calmarlos, pero no parecía surtir ningún efecto. En un descuido de Naraku, Inuyasha le propino un golpe que lo hizo caer, y dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo se abalanzo sobre él, pero Kikyo se colocó en su camino, impidiéndole que tocara nuevamente a Naraku.

–¡Basta! –Inuyasha intento a partirla, pero ella no se lo permitió -. Tú no eres esta bestia, Inuyasha. No dejes que él te rebaje a su nivel –Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad, pero parecía estar calmándose, pero una risa empezó a escucharse en la habitación.

-Veo que Kikyo tiene más pantalones que tú

Inuyasha intento atacarlo, pero las dos chicas lo agarraron.

-Lárgate, Naraku

El aludido sonrió. Ya se había divertido suficiente ese día, y después vería la forma de cobrarle al imbécil los golpes que le había dado. Sonrió más ampliamente, y salió de la habitación mientras Inuyasha era sostenido por las dos mujeres.

–Inuyasha, déjame explicarte –dijo de forma suplicante, pero el joven se soltó del agarre, caminando hacia la puerta –. ¿Adónde vas?

–¿Adónde crees? –ni siquiera la miro -. Hay que ponerle fin a esta tontería

–Tú no puedes… nos vamos a casar. No puedes hacerme esto… puedo explicarte como realmente sucedieron las cosas –al principio no quiso contarle la verdad a Inuyasha por miedo a perderlo, pero si debía hacerlo para que comprendiera por qué había sucedido todo, lo haría

–Ya no tiene caso, Kikyo… él dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber –dijo para después salir.

–¡Inuyasha!... no puedes –iba detrás de él, caminando lo más rápido que su vestido le permitía. Escucho a lo lejos que anunciaba que no habría boda. Se levantó un poco el vestido, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él –. Por favor… -no le agradaba suplicar, pero ya no sabía cómo hacer para que él la escuchara -, déjame explicarte las cosas… no me hagas esto… tú, no –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Él solo la miro, y después de algunos segundos se fue -. Inuyasha… tú, no… por favor –se cubrió el rostro, tratando de calmarse. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Pero unas carcajadas de burla, provocaron que se descubriera el rostro. Todos la observaban, mientras hablaban entre ellos, pero había una sola persona que se reía descaradamente. Camino lentamente hasta donde Yura, se colocó frente a ella, y le dio una cachetada –. ¿Cómo pudiste?... a pesar de saber… –mordió su labio. No quería llorar.

Yura se tocaba la mejilla, y una expresión e sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro. Nunca creyó que Kikyo fuera capaz de reaccionar de esa forma. La observo por algunos segundos. Lucia igual de frágil que cuando la conoció, pero eso no evito que la abofeteara.

–¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –estaba enojada, pero su mirada se empezó a suavizar –. No sé por qué te enojas tanto. Yo dije que nunca se lo diría, pero en ningún momento te dije que no se lo mostraría –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Inuyasha es un caballero, y nunca diría en público lo que le hiciste, pero para tu mala suerte yo no soy él –se giró hacia los invitados -. ¿Saben quién es en realidad la adorable Kikyo?, pues no es más que una perdida que su ahora ex prometido encontró revolcándose con otro hombre –dijo para después mirar a Kikyo, y reírse –. Ahora si estamos a mano, y recuerda no te vuelvas a meter con algo que es mío –dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, para después empezar a caminar.

* * *

–Hija, mira la hora. Kikyo, debe de estar desesperada. No sé cómo se me había olvidado el ramo. Por suerte pudimos armar este con las flores que sobraron de la decoración. Ve a avisarle a Inuyasha que ya tiene que salir a esperar a Kikyo –dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a caminar al lado contrario con un ramo de flores blancas en las manos.

Kagome empezó a caminar por donde se suponía estaría la habitación de Inuyasha, pero en su camino se tropezó con un joven que se veía muy preocupado.

–Lo siento, señorita –dijo, observando detenidamente a la chica, para después agarrarle la mano y besársela –. No sabía que en la ceremonia habrían señoritas muy hermosas –sonrió de lado, provocando que Kagome se asustara, y en reflejo apartara la mano –. Tranquila no se asuste –dijo, sonriendo eta vez de forma amable -. Creo que debí presentarme primero –hizo una reverencia, y la miro -. Miroku Adachi, el padre de sus futuros hijos –dijo con una gran sonrisa –. ¿Y como se llama la hermosa señorita?

–¿Usted es Miroku? –el asintió -. ¿El novio de Sango? –una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del aludido, antes de mirarla con terror –. Ella es mi amiga. Tranquilo no le contare nada de este "pequeño incidente". Ella me había comentado de cómo era… pero creí que exageraba –Miroku frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada –. Soy Kagome Higurashi, hermana de la novia –sonrió, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que iba a hacer -. Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde queda la habitación de Inuyasha?

–Él no está allá… -se rasco el cuello, visiblemente nervioso -, fui a buscarlo después de lo que sucedió –Kagome lo miro sin comprender, pero decidió no preguntar, ya que la ceremonia estaba por iniciar –. ¿Qué te parece si tú buscas por allá y yo por aquí? –dijo señalando los lados contrarios del pasillo. Kagome acepto, y empezó a caminar.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa. Aún estaba enojado por lo estúpido que había sido. Desde que había visto a Kikyo la primera vez sintió que ella era igual a él. Sintió que ella la única persona que podría entenderlo a la perfección, pero se había equivocado. Ella simplemente quiso burlarse de él… y él como un imbécil se lo permitió. Solamente al recordar la cara burlesca de ese hombre le nacían unos inmensos deseos de matarlos a ambos…especialmente a ella por jugar con sus sentimientos.

–Inuyasha, ¿dónde estabas?, ya va a iniciar la ceremonia –levanto la mirada, observando a la chica que se acercaba corriendo –. Iba a buscarte a tu habitación, pero…. ¿qué sucedió? –dijo visiblemente sorprendida al percatarse de que Inuyasha estaba desarreglado, y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su labio inferior. Trato de tocarlo, pero él le agarró el brazo.

–Tú lo sabias… ¿cierto? –dijo muy enojado, mientras empezaba a ejercer presión en el brazo de la chica –. ¿Tú sabías lo que hacía Kikyo con ese maldito? –dijo con una mirada de rencor. Pero ella no decía nada. Solo miraba esos ojos, que tenían una mirada de desprecio hacia ella –. ¡Responde! –grito muy fuerte haciendo que ella se asustara.

–Inuyasha, yo… –tratando de hablar, pero sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –. Lo siento… yo no… –pero él la interrumpió.

–¿Cuantas veces se burlaron de mí?… del pobre idiota que creía todo…-sonrió amargamente -. ¡Contesta, maldita sea!, ¿¡cuántas veces lo hicieron!? –ella empezó a negar, quiso hablar, pero él no se lo permitió -. Ni siquiera sé por qué te hago estas preguntas, si eres igual a ella… son unas malditas mentirosas –dijo soltándola bruscamente, provocando que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio, y su espalda fue a tener contra una pared. Aunque el golpe no fue fuerte, le dolió. Le dolió que él la tratara de esa forma. Por esa razón no impidió que su cuerpo se deslizara suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el piso –. ¡Ninguna de ustedes dos vale nada! –dijo, con todo el veneno que pudo -. ¡Tú también eres una…! –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba sollozando en el piso. Y a pesar de estar muy enojado, al verla se sintió peor que una basura. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla? –. Kagome, yo… –dijo colocándose a su altura, tratando de tocar su rostro, pero ella aparto la cara, y se levantó muy asustada, para luego correr –. ¡Maldición! –se sento en el piso, cubriendo su frente con una mano. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Kagome era simplemente una niña. Cerró los ojos, mientras se maldecía internamente. Le dolió mucho como ella lo había mirado…como si él fuera un monstruo.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos, sin percatarse muy bien del camino gracias a la cortina nublosa en que se habían convertido sus lágrimas. Vi una pequeña luz, y la siguió. Quería salir de ese lugar. Se detuvo cuando, borrosamente, pudo divisar la salida de la casa. Se detuvo, y se tocó las marcas rojas que estaban en su brazo. Sin poderlo evitar sus sollozos empezaron a salir más fuertes. Le dolía mucho… le dolía saber que Inuyasha la despreciaba

–Kagome, siento llegar un poco tarde –levanto la mirada, encontrándose frente a ella a Kouga -. ¿Qué te sucedió? –su tono empezó a cambiar -. ¿Quién te hizo esto?… si alguien se atrevió a tocarte –dijo muy enojado. Kagome simplemente se abrazó a él –. ¿Qué te sucedió?…por favor… dímelo

–Solo… solo sácame de aquí… por favor –dijo llorando sin levantar el rostro del pecho del chico.

–Vamos… levántate o ¿acaso piensas quedarte allí como si fueras un perdedor? –él no la miraba -. ¿Vas a complacer a esa bruja? –dijo parándose frente a él, con una mano en la cintura.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? –dijo en un pequeño susurro sin mirarla.

–Desde hace unos días -él la miro, lucia decepcionado, por lo cual ella prosiguió -. Pero no tenía pruebas, por eso no te lo dije –dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara –. Vamos a tu cuarto. Necesitas descansar… y no te preocupes a esa arpía no le fue muy bien –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Caminaron hasta la habitación de él. Le ayudo a quitarse la ropa, y lo beso, pero él la separo –. ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué eres tan indiferente conmigo?, yo te quiero… -agarró el rostro de él entre sus manos -. No te preocupes, yo sé que tú no me quieres de esta forma… pero déjame ayudarte a olvidar… solo por hoy –dijo para después besarlo nuevamente. Al principio no respondía a sus caricias, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado, y sobre todo la mirada de ella. Correspondió al beso hasta que este se volvió apasionado. Solamente dejándose llevar por toda la rabia que sentía por Kikyo, y sobre todo por sí mismo.

* * *

Inu No estaba muy enojado. Había acabado de llegar para la boda de su hijo menor, y se encontraba con que ya no habría ninguna boda. Camino a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de éste, y sin tocar abrió la puerta. Y aunque pensó que nada podría enojarlo aún más ese día, la escena frente a él le demostró lo contrario. Su hijo estaba a costado en la cama con una mujer desnuda arriba de él.

–¡Inuyasha! –ambos voltearon a la puerta, observando al hombre peli-plateado y de ojos dorados como sus dos hijos. Yura se cubrió con unas sábanas e Inuyasha se la quitó de encima, tratando de evitar que la vergüenza que sentía se reflejara en su rostro –. Te espero en la biblioteca… y no me hagas esperar –dijo antes de salir dando un portazo. Camino hasta la biblioteca donde estaba su hijo mayor.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio, y observaba fijamente a su hijo. Pero antes de que éste respondiera llego Inuyasha cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una sudadera –. ¿Qué sucedió?. Me desobedeces, y te vienes a Tokio a casarte… llego y me entero de que no hay boda, además te encuentro de una forma muy "familiar" con esa "señorita" –dijo tratando de hablar calmadamente, pero por la rabia que tenía, estaba hablando con un tic en el ojo.

–No entiendo por qué preguntas padre, sabes que el tonto de Inuyasha nunca toma buenas decisiones –dijo mirando despectivamente al más joven.

–¿Qu hace él aquí?. Creí que la conversación era entre los dos –dijo un poco enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

–Cállate, y responde. No estás en posición de exigir nada–dijo levantándose de la silla. Cada minuto que pasaba Inuyasha provocaba que perdiera aun más la paciencia –. ¿Es cierto lo que me comentaron?, esa chica, la Higurashi, resulto ser una mujer de dudosa reputación

–Si ya le informaron no veo que más le pueda informar yo –dijo girándose para marcharse. No le apetecía hablar sobre lo estúpido que había sido, mucho menos freten a Sesshomaru.

–Creí que eras una persona madura, pero veo que me equivoque –dijo, llamando la atención del más joven -. Solo eres un muchachito impulsivo. Todavía no estás preparado para manejar los negocios con tu hermano –suspiro de forma cansina -. Me voy mañana, y espero tu regreso en los próximos días –dijo de forma calmada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

–Pero… –intento protestar pero su padre no se lo permitió.

–Ya no hay nada que discutir. La decisión está tomada… tienes como plazo máximo un mes para devolverte a Londres. Terminaras tus estudios allá –dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Inuyasha por un momento pensó en decirle a su padre que no se iría, pero pensando las cosas bien, ya no tenía caso seguir allí. La única razón para quedarse en ese lugar, ya no existía. Pero aun así… sentía que debía quedarse. Había algo que le impedía irse. Sentía que había algo muy fuerte que lo ataba a ese lugar. Pero a pesar de sentir eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que o quien era ese algo que no permitía que se marchara. Pero estaba seguro de que no era Kikyo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola... lamento haber tardado mucho. Pero a penas estoy actualizando mis historias... tratare de subir los capítulos en los siguientes días.

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

19/01/18


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliación y… ¿celos?

**Capítulo VI:** _Reconciliación y… ¿celos?_

Había pasado casi una semana después de la fallida boda. Todos esos días había tratado de aparentar que no le importaba lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía. Siempre el recuerdo de Kikyo a parecía, como demostrándole que le sería muy difícil olvidarla.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Yura mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda –. Otra vez estás pensando en ella, ¿cierto? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y entono un poco molesto –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantener ese lazo que ya no existe?, deberías de olvidar todo y concentrarte en otras cosas –dijo, empezando a besarle el cuello, pero él se levantó de la cama, caminando desnudo hacia el baño.

-Eso a ti no debería importarte. El trato era que tú no te metías en mi vida, y mucho menos me cuestionarías –dijo un poco enojado, dándole la espalda –. Sal… necesito descansar –dijo para después cerrar la puerta del baño.

Apretó las manos en puño, y se levantó de la cama. Siempre era lo mismo desde aquel día. Mantenían relaciones y eso era todo. Él la dejaba. Pero lo que más la enojaba era que a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho directamente, ella sabía que mientras él la tocaba pensaba en ella… jamás dejaba de imaginar a Kikyo.

-Maldita… pero lograre que te olvide –recogió s ropa, y se la coloco, antes de salir de la habitación.

 _Flash back_

Estaba muy enojada. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de confiar por muchos años en una mujer como esa?. La quería mucho, y le hubiese perdonado cualquier cosa, menos que se metiera con Inuyasha

-¿Por qué te acostaste con él? –dijo una muy enfurecida Yura, tratando de no golpear a la chica que tenía enfrente -. Sabías que esta vez sí me gustaba mucho… quería estar con él –dijo agarrándola por el antebrazo –. ¿Desde cuándo tratabas de quitármelo?

-No me he acostado con Inuyasha –trató de soltarse, pero Yura la sostuvo más fuerte -. Ese beso no estaba en mis planes… simplemente estábamos bailando, y sucedió.

-No mientas, sé que esto no fue un simple accidente –dijo un poco más enojada, apretando el agarre –. Tú crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas… pero a pesar de todo creí que serias incapaz de hacerme esto. Pero veo que al fin te cansaste de hacerte la mustia conmigo. Crees que él te va a tomar en serio –sonrió -. Eres tan poquita cosa para él… siempre has sido una basura que ni siquiera su madre acepto, por esa razón estas con esa vieja loca –cuando Kikyo bajo la mirada, empezó a reí sonoramente. Ella también podía atacarla por donde más le dolía -. Creo que esa vieja era la única que te soporta porque son iguales

Kikyo la empujo, logrando soltarse -. Siempre presumes todo lo que te hace falta… ese es tu verdadero problema –la miro fijamente a los ojos -. Siempre te has creído superior a todos, pero no eres nada… yo sin ni siquiera proponérmelo logre en un mes lo que a ti te costara toda la vida… tener a Inuyasha. No me importa si me crees o no. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Inuyasha no te quiera a ti

-Eres una desgraciada –la agarró por el brazo, enterrándole las uñas en la piel -. Te juro que esto no se quedará así. Te juro que…

-Yura, te dije que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto –dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible –. Ya no te vuelvas a acercar a ella –fue lo único que le dijo para después darle la espalda e irse con Kikyo

 _End Flash back_

Ese día no pudo hacerle lo que realmente había deseado, pero la semana pasada por fin se había vengado. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que Inuyasha la olvidara.

* * *

-Kagome, desde hace algunos días te veo muy triste –dijo muy preocupado Kouga, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica –. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-No es nada, tranquilo –forzando una sonrisa –. Es que extraño mucho a Sango, hace días que no he podido comunicarme con ella –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Claro que extrañaba a su amiga, era a la única que podía contarle todo lo que sentía, pero más que cualquier cosa en el mundo lo extrañaba a él. Extrañaba a Inuyasha

Después de permanecer algunos segundos en silencio, decidió decirle la razón por la cual la había invitado ese día a salir -. Kagome, quisiera que me acompañaras a una exposición de arte –la tomándola de las manos, como lo hacía siempre que le pedía algo –. Es por beneficencia… mis pinturas también serán presentadas ese día. Será en diez días –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco a Kouga, que correspondió al abrazo algunos segundos después.

-Felicidades. Por supuesto que voy a ir contigo –dijo tratando de separarse, pero él no se lo permitió –. Kouga…

-Solo… que démonos un momento así… por favor –dijo de manera suplicante, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de Kagome. Ella no sabía qué hacer, y mucho menos que pensar. Kouga se había portado muy bien con ella en los últimos días. Había estado allí tratando de animarla. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, él la seguía queriendo, pero… en ese momento Kouga la separo un poco y empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente con la intención de besarla. Se quedó totalmente estática. Él se había portado también con ella. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea darse una nueva oportunidad con él, pero…

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –se levantó visiblemente nerviosa, antes de que Kouga hubiese podido rosar sus labios con los de ella.

Él la miro un poco decepcionado, y agarrándola por la muñeca, dijo -. Lo siento… no debí –dijo un poco dolido, pero sabía que después de lo que había hecho no sería fácil reiniciar una relación, pero a él no le importaba. Él la quería, y ya estaba pagado por su tonto error.

Ella en respuesta simplemente sonrió, empezando a caminar a su lado. Había intentado olvidarse de todo, pero no podía. Ella no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha.

* * *

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación de Inuyasha sin pedir permiso. Este lo miro sin comprender, por lo cual prosiguió –. Casi siempre que vengo he visto a Yura salir de tu habitación… y no tengo que ser adivino para saber que está sucediendo entre ustedes –dijo de forma seria observando fijamente al otro chico que lo miraba con una cara de desagrado.

-Seguir con mi vida –dijo sin observarlo.

-¿Seguir con tu vida? –dijo con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de Inuyasha -. Le llamas seguir con tu vida a esto… estar amargado todo el tiempo por lo que sucedió con Kikyo, y volver a tener una relación con una mujer que no quieres

-Yo no he vuelto a tener nada con ella –dijo sin ningún interés –. Ella es la que insiste en estar con migo. Además, ¿cuál sería el problema?. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con los términos

Miroku hizo una expresión de desaprobación, por lo cual se ganó una mirada de enojo de Inuyasha, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorarlo.

-¿Ya te disculpaste con Kagome? –dijo Miroku rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Kagome –dijo en un pequeño susurro. Hacía días que no veía a esa niña, a decir verdad había intentado olvidarse de ella, tratando de olvidar también su último encuentro –. No he hablado con ella desde hace días

-Inuyasha, deberías disculparte. Ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedido –dijo de forma seria.

-Crees que no lo sé… -abrió los ojos, pero miro al techo para no encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo -. Ese día estaba muy enojado, y quería culpar a alguien

-Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

-Ella debe odiarme o temerme… lo vi ese día en sus ojos –colocó su brazo derecho sobre su rostro -. Soy un imbécil. Nunca debí decirle todo eso –su voz sonaba afectada, porque nuevamente recordaba como ella lo había mirado ese día.

* * *

Se cubrió aún más con la cobija cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta. No comprendía por qué su madre no entendía que ella quería estar sola.

-Hija, tu hermana y yo iremos a visitar a tu abuela –su voz sonaba aún más suave que normalmente -. Te haría bien…

-No quiero –dijo -. ¿Podrías dejarme descansar?

-Kikyo, sé que lo que ocurrió te afecto mucho, pero no puedes quedarte toda la vida aquí encerrada –se sentó en la cama, descubriéndole un poco el rostro -. Sé que eres fuerte, y lo superaras

-No lo comprendes –dijo en un pequeño susurro, acurrucándose al lado de su madre -. Inuyasha, es el único que puede evitar que…-cerró los ojos. La única razón por la que estaba con Inuyasha era porque él no dejaba que esa parte horrible de ella saliera a flote. Él la hacía sentir una persona normal -, él es el único que puede hacerme feliz

-Eres muy joven hija –le acarició el cabello -. Dentro de algunos meses verás que lo que crees que ahora es el fin del mundo en realidad no lo es

-No lo comprendes –se apartó de su madre -. Hoy no visitare al abuelo – fue lo único que dijo, antes de darle la espalda a su madre. Sintió algunas caricias en su espalda por algunos segundos, antes de que su madre saliera de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar. Si tan solo Inuyasha la escuchara podría explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas. Tal vez si iba él… el timbre de su celular interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien llamaba, simplemente lo apagó. Se acomodó mejor en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

El peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo provocó que abriera los ojos. En reflejo intento levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Le agarró las dos manos y las subió por arriba de su cabeza.

-Te he estado llamando… –bajo una de sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla -, como soy una buena persona decidí darte algunos días para que pensaras las cosas, pero insistes en no contestar a mis llamadas –apretó sus mejillas, logrando que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido de dolor -. Sabes que odio que me ignoren, Kikyo. Odio que…¡Auch! –Kikyo había girado el rostro, y lo mordió entre el dedo pulgar e índice. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción lo empujo, logrando bajarse de la cama. Pero no alcanzo a correr, ya que él la agarró por una pierna provocando que cayera. Se removió un poco tratando de liberarse, pero el peso de él sobre su cuerpo la inmovilizo, dejándola boca abajo -. Me gusta y excita que nunca dejas de luchar –agarró el borde de la pijama de la chica, empezando a bajarlo.

-Así no –se movió, tratando de quitárselo de encima -. No lo hagas así

-¿Vas a rogar? –ella no respondió. Él sabía que ella jamás lo haría, y él tampoco le pediría hacerlo. La giró, dejándola de frente a él. Le acaricio la mejilla izquierda. La tenia roja, probablemente por la caía -. No me agrada que estés mucho tiempo alejada de mí –acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella -. ¿Acaso aún no lo comprendes?

-No te pertenezco –sintió el suave rose de los labios de él contra los suyos -. No soy un objeto

-Tampoco pretendo que lo seas, pero… -la beso. Y como lo esperaba ella lo rechazo, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Al parecer tendría que hacerle el… ¿amor?. Si, el amor, como los patéticos le llamaban al sexo. Bajó con suma lentitud sus labios, mientras bajaba su mano derecha por el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de ella.

Aunque jamás lo había hecho, sabía que mostrar sentimientos era una forma muy efectiva de controlar a una mujer, y con ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo.

* * *

-Kagome, si no durmieras tanto hubiésemos estado donde tu abuelo hace una hora –dijo la señora Higurashi mientras entraba con la chica en un supermercado –. Para ahorrar tiempo tú busca su helado favorito, y yo buscare el resto de las cosas –dijo con una sonrisa, para después irse al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica.

Esta empezó a caminar hacia la sección de helados, pero el que ella quería no podía alcanzarlo en el gran refrigerador.

-Maldito, Miroku. ¿Quién cree que soy?, su empleado –no dejaba de maldecir a su amigo mientras empujaba el carrito de compras. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero por acompañar a Miroku había terminado haciéndolo, mientras el principal interesado se había quedado coqueteando con una de las cajeras. Iba tan concentrado en como matar a su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que una jovencita estaba en puntitas tratando de alcanzar algo, por lo cual la choco –. Disculpe, no fue mi… ¿Kagome? –dijo un poco sorprendido al ver a la joven que se tocaba una pierna. Ella levanto la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Inuyasha –se sintió muy feliz de verlo. Quiso caminar hacia él y abrazarlo, sin importarle lo que pensara de ella, pero cuando dio un paso hacia él recordó todo lo que había sucedió. Era cierto. Él la odiaba –. Yo… - intento decir, pero se calló y ruborizo al ver como Inuyasha se agachaba un poco, tocando la piel de su pierna que ahora estaba un poco roja, y que era visible gracias a la falda que llevaba.

-¿Te duele? –dijo sin mirarla. Ella respondió, en un pequeño susurro que él apenas alcanzo a escuchar, que no -. Lo siento, no te vi –se levantó, y observo a la chica, que mantenía la mirada en el piso, pero de pronto se giró –. ¿Adónde vas?

-Yo… tú no quieres tenerme cerca. No tienes que hablar conmigo por educación –dijo con voz quebrada dándole la espalda –. Lo siento mucho… yo no quería hacerte daño –se mordió el labio inferior, no quería llorar frente a Inuyasha. Para su sorpresa Inuyasha la agarro por la muñeca, y la abrazo. No le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran, y menos si era su culpa.

-Soy quien tiene que pedir disculpas. No debí tratarte así… a veces cuando me enojo mucho puedo llegar a comportarme como una bestia –la aparto un poco, sin soltarla. Se quedó observándola fijamente a los ojos, y sonrió –. Tú no eres igual a ella… muy diferentes… -agarró el rostro de ella entre sus manos -. Lo siento. Jamás me perdonaría dañarte –quito una pequeña lagrima traviesa que corría por una de las mejillas de ella -. ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos? –en respuesta recibió una sonrisa, por lo cual la abrazo. Le agradaba mucho verla feliz, porque esa felicidad que ella le transmitía calmaba un poco la pena que él sentía por la traición de Kikyo.

* * *

Miró por última vez al hombre que yacía dormido en la cama. Agarró una sábana para cubrirse, y caminó hasta el baño, dejando la sabana en el piso y entrando en la regadera. Cerró los ojos cuando el agua empezó a caer por su cuerpo, mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido desde su fallida boda hasta algunos minutos atrás. Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios, pero casi inmediatamente los aparto. Debía de dejar de pensar en tonterías, y pensar en lo único que debía importarle a partir de ese momento. Debía recuperar a Inuyasha, y terminar todo de raíz.

–¿En qué piensas? –la voz de él la hizo volver a la realidad. Miró de soslayo. Él se encontraba detrás de ella. Se estremeció un poco cuando él le beso el hombro derecho. No respondió a su pregunta. Cerró los ojos cuando los besos empezaron a bajar lentamente por su espalda; besos que la hacían suspirar contra su voluntad… como muchas veces había sucedido desde el inicio.

Se suponía que todo había iniciado como un juego inofensivo… por lo menos para él. Pero ambos tenían la certeza de que ya no quedaba nada de eso. Él había resultado saber manejarla mejor de lo que ella pensaba hacerlo con él, lo cual le había quedado claro el día de la boda fallida. Pero aunque sabía que no sería fácil, ella encontraría la forma de acabar con él, ya que esa era la única forma de volver con Inuyasha… esa era la única forma de evitar que aquello que tanto odiaba se apoderará nuevamente de su ser.

Se sostuvo a la pared con sus manos. Solo él le provocaba esa sensación de debilidad corporal cuando la besaba. Solo él había logrado despertar ese lado suyo que odiaba. Mordió su labio tratando de ahogar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, cuando la lengua de él se perdió completamente dentro de su ser.

Seguía siendo un juego… uno mortalmente peligroso que se disputaba entre dos seres que, a pesar de odiarse, eran esclavizados por la pasión. Porque ella lo sabía. Él no la amaba. Alguien como él era incapaz de amar a otra persona diferente así mismo. Y ella… lo detestaba, porque provocaba que se convirtiera en alguien a quien odiaba.

* * *

Los últimos días los había pasado casi todo el tiempo con ella. Sin saberlo se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Se había vuelto casi indispensable hablar con ella todos los días. Pero ese hecho no le importaba, ya que Kagome ahora era su amiga.

–¿Por qué siempre que te invito a mi casa no quieres ir? –dijo un poco molesto Inuyasha intentando que la joven que estaba sentada a su lado lo mirara, pero ésta parecía estar viendo algo sorprendente en el pasto.

–Me da un poco de vergüenza… -empezó a jugar distraídamente con el pasto -, después de lo que sucedió con Ki… –se calló. Se había percatado de que casi comete una imprudencia.

–Lo que paso con ella fue muy diferente, y si a ella no le importa ir a mi casa… porque a ti debería importarte –dijo con voz seca… ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía sentía tanta rabia como el mismo día… ella levanto la mirada y observo que tenía las manos en puño

–¿Te has encontrado con ella? –preguntó con un poco de temor. Sabía la respuesta, había escuchado a su hermana comentar que había visto a Inuyasha y hasta se habían besado.

Suspiro cansinamente, recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

 _Flash back_

La voz de una de las empleadas de la casa llamó su atención, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, y cuando iba por la mitad de estas escuchó otra voz inconfundible. Su cuerpo pareció dejar de recibir las órdenes de su cerebro, ya que se rehusaba a moverse.

–Señorita, le he dicho que él no está… y no puedo dejarla entrar –la mujer sonaba impaciente –. Es mejor que se vaya. Si el señor Sesshomaru, sabe que usted está aquí se enojara mucho

–Ya le dije que no me iré hasta que vea a Inuyasha –la voz imperturbable de ella provocó que su cuerpo se moviera nuevamente, pero otra voz provocó que se detuviera nuevamente.

–Tranquila, vete que yo me encargo –era Yura, quien al parecer venia entrando a la casa –. Vaya… para la poca vergüenza que tienes, tardaste demasiado en venir

–No me interesa hablar contigo –aunque Yura se burlaba de ella, Kikyo no cambiaba ese tono tan inexpresivo que siempre la caracterizaba -. Dile a Inuyasha que estoy aquí

–Él está muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia. ¿Sabes?… ya no le interesas en lo más mínimo… eso es lo que me demuestra siempre que estamos juntos –maldijo mentalmente a Yura, antes de reanudar su marca.

–Ya te metiste en su cama… que bajo has caído… porque para él no eres más que una dama de compañía –cuando por fin pudo divisarlas, Yura parecía querer pegarle a Kikyo, pero al verlo se alejó de ella.

–Kikyo, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo en forma seca.

–Necesito hablar contigo… en privado –dijo mirando a Yura.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar… retírate, no quisiera que los vigilantes te sacaran –intento ser lo más frío posible con ella, pero no podía. Ella lo miro de forma suplicante, por lo cual suspiro –. Yura, déjanos solos –la mujer intento protestar, pero él le dio una mirada muy similar a la de su hermano mayor, por lo cual sin poder evitarlo, se retiró, mientras lanzaba maldiciones en su camino.

–Inuyasha… déjame explicarte todo lo que sucedió –verla de esa forma tan frágil lo sorprendió. Intentaba no mirarla directamente, ya que aún no era inmune a ella –. Mi intención nunca fue engañarte…

–Pero lo hiciste… -su tono era de derrota. No quería seguir escuchándola, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para evitarlo -. Me engañabas con otro hombre… te acostabas con él, y yo… -empezó a reír sin muchas ganas -, te respetaba… me esforzaba por no tocarte hasta nuestra boda… debí parecer un estúpido con aquellas creencias tan obsoletas. ¿Cuántas veces te reíste de mí?... ni siquiera debería preguntar, ya que debiste perder la cuenta hace mucho tiempo –estaba enojado por lo idiota que fue, pero cuando ella lo abrazo aquel enojo pareció difuminarse un poco. Por un momento pensó que todo era una equivocación, y él estaba exagerando… pero no… él lo había visto todo, la agarró por los antebrazos, apartándola de su cuerpo –. Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

–No, por favor… yo te amo, y sé que tú también a mí... todo lo que sucedió con él fue por lo que me…- ella pareció dudar en seguir hablando. Incluso había dejado de mirarlo, pero él podía apreciar como algunas lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos –. Yo nuca quise dañarte, Inuyasha, porque tú… lograste que la luz no abandonara la oscuridad en que el destino me sumergió… yo no… quiero a ese hombre… él está obsesionado conmigo –ella lo miro. Quería creerle…simplemente porque la amaba, pero no podía… algo se lo impedía -. Lo conocí accidentalmente, pero…

–Lo siento…es mejor que te vayas –la interrumpió. Ya no deseaba escucharla. Intento alejarse, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo beso. Y aunque trató de resistirse no pudo. La había extrañado. Había extrañado todo lo que ella era… se sentía también estar con ella así, pero todo lo que había pasado llego nuevamente de golpe a su mente, por lo cual se apartó –. Vete –fue lo único que dijo, para después girarse, y empezar a caminar. Había caído nuevamente como un tonto ante ella, pero se juraba que esa sería la última vez.

 _End flash back_

Cerró los ojos, y nuevamente suspiró, al volver a la realidad. Kagome aún lo miraba, esperando una respuesta.

–Eso no importa… nada de lo que suceda con ella tiene importancia –trató de sonar normal, pero en su voz se podía diferenciar un poco de frustración –. Vamos… quiero mostrarte algo –la tomó de ña mano. Se sentía muy bien cuando lo hacía, toda la rabia que sentía siempre se iba al tenerla cerca –. _"Creo que me he encariñado mucho con la pequeña"_ –pensó observando de reojo a la joven que parecía estar avergonzada, lo cual provocó que frunciera el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo, enfocando su mirada al frente –. _"Las mujeres son muy extrañas"_ –pensó sin entender el por qué del comportamiento de la joven siempre que estaban juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Taisho, caminaron por los pasillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían se ruborizo, mientras sus nervios iban incrementando a cada paso que daba. Sería la primera vez que estaría en la habitación de un hombre.

–Siéntate –le dijo mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación. Él empezó a buscar algo, aunque no parecía recordar donde lo había colocado, después de un rato buscando, se giró con una pequeña caja en las manos. Caminó hacia ella, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, le agarró el brazo derecho, colocándole una pulsera que tenía pequeñas estrellas, las cuales parecían ser de diamantes –. Cuando la vi pensé en ti –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Es muy hermosa… -sonrió, pero después de percatarse de algo lo miró -, pero… ¿es muy costosa? –dijo un poco apenada. Nunca en su vida había tenido algo que parecía ser tan caro.

A él le causo mucha gracia el gesto, por lo cual sonrió –. Claro que no… -ella lo miró, diciéndole con aquellos ojos tan expresivos que no le creía -. Bueno… son diamantes…-ella intento decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió -, pero tú sonrisa vale más que cualquier diamante extraído de las profundidades de la tierra –le revolvió el cabello, sin percatarse del claro significado de sus palabras o lo que estas provocaron en Kagome -. Espera aquí, voy a avisarle a alguien que nos traiga algo de comer –dijo para después salir.

Se quedó observando la pulsera en su mano. Era muy hermosa, por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha se la había regalado. Sonrió, al colocar su mano derecha en su mejilla; estaba tibia. Esperaba que cuando regresara Inuyasha ya el rubor hubiese desaparecido de sus mejillas.

–Cariño, ¿por qué no salimos a…? –frunció el ceño -. ¿Quién eres tú? –miró fijamente a la chica –Ah… cierto, te vi el día de la boda… -sonrió -, eres la hermana de Kikyo… eres igual de insípida que ella –dijo con marcada burla, provocando que Kagome bajara la mirada, avergonzada. Su hermana y esa chica frente a ella eran muy hermosas –. Veo que te envió a que vigilaras a Inuyasha… pero de nada servirá, ella ya lo perdió, ahora Inuyasha será mío, pequeña –Kagome levanto la mirada, y se enojó. ¿Cómo podía esa chica hablar de esa forma?

–Él no es ningún objeto para que se refiera hables de esa forma –dijo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -. Y no estoy vigilando a nadie… solo somos amigos –dijo esto último un poco más bajo, mientras Yura la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, para después sonreír.

–Así que es eso… -una pequeña carcajada de burla salió de sus labios -, también te gusta Inuyasha –dijo con marcada burla, acercándose a Kagome, la cual permanecía con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

–Yo no… –trató de negarse, pero Yura la interrumpió.

–No trates de confundirme… no soy tonta. Simplemente hay que ver cómo te pones cuando hablas de él… tratas de aprovecharte de la situación –sonrió de lado -. ¿Qué pensaría Kikyo, si se enterara de esto? –dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la agarraba por la barbilla –. ¿Sabes?, Inuyasha, a veces es muy ingenuo… conociéndolo, te puedo asegurar que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes, pero como e caíste medianamente bien, te daré un consejo… no pierdas tu tiempo, a él no le gustan tan impúberes e insípidas como tú, mírate… -la miró de arriba hacia abajo, y sonrió -, eres tan poquita cosa ante él… él nunca tendría un solo mal pensamiento contigo. Deja de soñar mocosa, te hace falta mucho para ser completamente una mujer, y peor aún no eres nada hermosa, creo que en eso es en lo único que no te pareces a Kikyo, porque aunque ella tampoco es muy agraciada físicamente, si tiene mejor cara que tú –la soltó, sonriendo cuando observo la mirada de la chica más joven.

Kagome sentía como aquellas lágrimas que se acumulaban rápidamente en sus ojos querían salir. Claro que ella lo sabía… sabía perfectamente que él la veía como a una niña, y nunca se fijaría en ella de otra forma, por lo cual se conformaba con tenerlo cerca como su amigo. Pero escuchar aquellas palabras dolía, a pesar de que ella lo sabía.

–¿Qué sucede?, ¿herí los sentimientos de la niña? –dijo con cara "inocente", tratando de tocarle el rostro, pero en ese momento llegó Inuyasha, quien observo la escena confundido.

–¿Qué sucede? –miró a Kagome, pero esta aparto la mirada, por lo cual dirigio su mirada hacia la otra chica -. ¿Qué haces aquí Yura?, no me gusta que invadas mi espacio –dijo mirándola con un poco de enojo.

Ella se acercó, y miro a la chica que estaba a su espalda a punto de llorar –. Estoy un poco aburrida y triste, por lo cual creí que podríamos divertirnos… hace días que no lo hacemos –dijo de forma sensual, agarrándolo por el cuello del suéter que llevaba, y besándolo.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de querer morir, mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas que salían sin su permiso.

Él la separo, mirándola con total molestia. Le fastidiaba dar esas muestras de intimidad en público.

–Búscame cuando te aburras de jugar al niñero –dijo, ignorando la mirada que Inuyasha le mostraba, para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

Inuyasha observó a la chica, y después de algunos segundos habló –. ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?… ¿por qué lloras pequeña? –sí, tenía razón… para él, ella no era más que una simple niña. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y eta vez no pudo retener aquellas lágrimas que tanto lucharon por salir. Se sentía como una estúpida por haberse fijado en alguien como él –. Yura, ¿te hizo algo? –dijo, sonando un poco enojado, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Yo… -se mordió el labio inferior, y antes de que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios -, solo es una tontería… no pasó nada –dijo tratando de calmarse –. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir

–¿Por qué? –estaba claramente decepcionado -. Quédate un rato más, y comemos lo que Kaede está preparando para nosotros –dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes, por lo cual ella accedió. Era una masoquista por hacerlo.

Después de terminar de comer se pusieron a hablar durante algunas horas, para después ponerse a ver películas en la habitación de Inuyasha, habían estado tan concentrados que no se percataron de lo tarde que era.

–Ay, dios… -guardo su celular nuevamente en un pequeño bolso que llevaba -, me tengo que ir –se levantó del piso –. Ni siquiera le avise a mi madre que llegaría tarde

–Espera, no te vayas… -nuevamente parecía estar muy incómodo -, no puedo llevarte –Kagome lo miro sin comprender, pero después lo entendió. Él no quería encontrarse con Kikyo… entonces, ese beso si le había afectado, y mucho más de lo que él creía –. Ni lo pienses, no te iras en taxi -se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, antes de proseguir -. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? –Kagome no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que este era adornado por un pequeño rubor. De forma un poco torpe trató de negarse, pero al no poder articular ninguna frase empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos. Inuyasha la miraba sin comprender por algunos segundos que le sucedía, hasta que sonrió –. Tranquila, no te quedaras en esta habitación, en la casa hay muchas. Pero si fuera así, ¿cuál sería el problema? –frunció el ceño -. Somos amigos ¿o no? –sí, se sintió muy estúpida nuevamente… esa mujer tenía razón. Él nunca tendría un mal pensamiento con ella. No era tan bonita como Kikyo, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparse si por alguna razón dormían juntos.

La había llevado a una habitación que quedaba frente a la suya. Como no tenía vestimenta para dormir, le ofreció una de las pijamas que Kaede conservaba de él antes de que fuera un adolescente. Después de dejarla, también decidió dormir. Pero no podía… allí estaba nuevamente pensando en Kikyo, a pesar de odiar recordar su rostro, no podía evitarlo. Se levantó un poco enojado, y salió de la habitación. Observo por algunos segundos la puerta que quedaba frente de su habitación. Y sin comprender muy bien la razón, sus piernas se movieron hacia esta, y entró. Todavía la luz estaba encendida, por lo cual se acercó a apagarla, pero antes de hacerlo la miró. Solo era visible su rostro, y uno de sus brazos que era cubierto por la pijama roja. Su cabello caía a un lado de su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente como hipnotizado, y se arrodillo al lado de la cama, observándola fijamente. Se parecía demasiado a Kikyo, sus facciones eran idénticas. Era igual de hermosa que Kikyo. Era como si estuviera viendo a una Kikyo cinco años más joven. Posó un dedo con suavidad en su mejilla, y sin ser consciente, sus ojos se cerraron, segundos antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

Se hincó un poco más sobre ella, tratando de que el contacto fuera un poco más profundo. Ansiaba besarlos. Ansiaba besar nuevamente a Kikyo. Sintió que no había tocado esos labios en una eternidad. Quería más, porque ese simple rose sentía que no era suficiente. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido en fracción de segundos. A pesar de ser un pequeño rose, se sentía muy bien, pero seguía pensando que no era suficiente. Subió una rodilla en la cama, colocando sus brazos a cada uno de los lados de la cabeza de ella. Quería profundizar el beso, por lo cual saco lentamente su lengua, tratando de hacerse espacio entre aquellos labios que ansiaba tanto seguir probando… pero no lo hizo. Esos no eran sus labios. Esa tampoco era ella.

Abrió los ojos, y se apartó. Kagome se movió un poco, y aun dormida, un pequeño rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas. La miró con horror, y temiendo que despertara salió.

* * *

Despertó muy feliz. Inuyasha la había besado. En realidad había sido un simple sueño, pero no importaba, para ella había sido muy real.

Una de las empleadas le avisó que bajara a comer. Cuando llegó solo estaba Inuyasha, y las empleadas encargadas de servir el desayuno, cuando lo vio se sonrojo, por lo cual evito mirarlo. Y aunque no se percató de ello, no era la única… él también se había sonrojado un poco al verla. Empezaron a desayunar, y aunque ella no lo miraba, momentáneamente él a veces lo hacía, preguntándose cómo la había confundido con Kikyo. Ella era simplemente una niña. Pero después de observarla detenidamente por algunos minutos, sus ojos se posaban involuntariamente en su boca y…

–Cariño, ¿por qué no me avisaron que ya estaba el desayuno? –lo beso en la mejilla, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

–Disculpe, pero como usted siempre se levanta un poco más tarde –dijo una de las empleadas.

–No importa. Quiero que me den un puesto al lado de Inuyasha –dijo sentándose al lado derecho de él –. Oh… pero si sigues aquí, pequeña –la observaba con burla, pero la aludida simplemente siguió comiendo.

Estaba feliz, y nadie arruinaría su día después de haber tenido ese sueño. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo. Disimuladamente se pasó un dedo por los labios, mientras recordaba ese cálido tacto que algunas horas atrás se había sentido muy real.

Ese hecho pasó desapercibido para todos los que estaban en el comedor, menos para Inuyasha, quien se ruborizo al recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero al percatarse de que los ojos de Yura se posaban en él, decidió seguir comiendo aparentando que no pasaba absolutamente nada, a pesar que de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia la chica más joven.

* * *

Al entrar a su casa, le dio la impresión de que estaba completamente deshabitada. Suspiró de forma aliviada, ya que no vería por el momento a su hermana. Subió a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir, pero Kikyo se encontraba sentada en su cama.

–Kagome, ¿es cierto que dormiste en la casa de Inuyasha? –preguntó mientras se levantaba. Ella simplemente asintió en respuesta –. Entonces, mamá tenía razón –lo dijo en un susurró para sí misma, pero lo suficiente audible para que Kagome la escuchara -. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que seguías siendo amiga de Inuyasha? –la miró fijamente. Tal vez eso podía ayudarla a volver con Inuyasha.

–Se me olvido – miró al piso. No le agradaba mentir, pero consideraba que por el bien de su hermana e Inuyasha era lo más conveniente.

–Está bien… ya eso no importa –dijo mientras se acercaba –. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Kagome la observo, y ella sonrió Por primera vez después de muchos años su hermana parecía estar feliz -. Puedes ayudarme a volver con él

Ella no dijo nada. No pudo decir absolutamente nada. Kikyo quería volver con Inuyasha, y él… la seguía queriendo. Le dolía mucho pensar en ello, pero era la verdad… una que no cambiaría.

–¿Qué te sucede? –la voz de Kikyo la devolvió a la realidad -N no me digas que me vas a dar la espalda –nuevamente no pudo hablar. Amaba a su hermana, pero también amaba a Inuyasha, y aunque fuera egoísta ella no quería que regresaran, pero si no lo hacían ambos sufrirían, y eso definitivamente no quería que sucediera. Kikyo la abrazó, y ella sin pensarlo le respondió al contacto –. Piensa que es por el bien de Inuyasha… esa mujer nunca podrá hacerlo feliz – ¿estaría eso bien?, ¿sería lo correcto?. En realidad no lo sabía, pero si sabía que él amaba a su hermana, y que sufría por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin pensarlo asintió –. Te quiero mucho hermanita –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la seguía abrazando.

* * *

Había durado dos días sin verla. Después de lo que había hecho no era capaz de mirarla a la cara. A pesar de que no había sido intencional le daba mucha vergüenza tenerla frente a él. Ese día no se acercó para despedirse, lo había hecho desde lejos, después de decirle a Jaken que la llevara a su casa. Pero ahora estaba allí esperándola. Le había pedido que fuera, ya que había decidido que lo que había hecho no tenía importancia. Ella nunca se percató del incidente, por lo cual sería mejor olvidarlo.

–Hola, Kagome –no pudo evitar sonar cohibido al saludarla. Una cosa era pensar en querer olvidar el incidente, y otra cosa era hacerlo. La miró después de algunos segundos. Ella llevaba un vestido amarrillo de mangas cortas, y se veía muy feliz.

–Inuyasha –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Aunque solo habían sido dos días, en los cuales no lo había visto, le extrañaba mucho. Él le había dicho que era porque estaba muy ocupado –. ¿Qué sucedió? –su sonrisa desapareció cuando él miró hacia un lado, visiblemente incomodo -. Inuyasha, ¿por qué me dijiste que querías verme con urgencia?

–Necesito hablar contigo –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja -. ¿Podríamos ir a comer un helado? –sin poder evitarlo, ahora miraba sus pantalones negros.

Movió los labios tratando de decir algo, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Deseaba estar todo el día con él, pero no podía. Ya estaba comprometida ese día.

–Lo siento… hoy no puedo, de hecho si no me voy ahora llegare un poco tarde –sonrió tratando de reconfortar a Inuyasha -. ¿Qué te parece si mañana voy a tu casa?

–¿Adónde vas? –olvidando momentáneamente su vergüenza, la miró a los ojos -. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras – le agarró la mano, guiándola hacia su auto.

Por algunos segundos se debatió en si contarle a Inuyasha o no a donde iría, pero finalmente concluyo que ocultárselo sería una tontería. ¿Por qué habría de ocultárselo si eran amigos?

–Es que yo… tengo una cita con Kouga –dijo un poco avergonzada, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Tal vez el hecho de que Inuyasha pensara que era una idiota por salir con su exnovio la afectaba.

Inconscientemente los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron reflejando su sorpresa –. Pero… -la saltó -, ¿por qué después de cómo te trató? –se giró hacia ella, dejando ver aquella expresión de enojo que ahora se mostraba en su rostro –. ¿No me digas que te sigue gustando después de todo? –no sabía por qué había dicho eso, simplemente se había salido de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

–Igual que tú, él me pido disculpas, y yo las acepte –no comprendía la actitud de Inuyasha, pero le estaba empezando a molestar -, además no creo que importe lo que sienta por él. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme… se me hace tarde

– _"Tú no puedes salir con él"_ –aquella frase casi se escapa de sus labios, por lo cual los apretó fuertemente. No comprendía por qué le fastidiaba la idea de que ella saliera con el sarnoso. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ella era una niña, y Kouga era un adulto como él. Pero sin importar cual fuera la razón, él no tenía ningún derecho de prohibírselo –. Disfruta tu salida –dijo, sin poder evitar que su tono de voz reflejara el enojo que sentía. Se giró, subiendo a su auto, y se fue a gran velocidad.

Ella suspiro, sin dejar de mirar la dirección por donde él se había ido –. _"Al parecer era muy importante lo que quería decirme"_

* * *

Toda la tarde la había pasado de mal humor. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le molestaba. Yura había tratado de _animarlo_ , pero no le agradó la idea, por lo cual la había sacado de su habitación.

Suspiró, al escuchar un pequeño toque en la puerta. ¿Por qué no comprendían que no estaba de humor para soportar a absolutamente nadie?

–Adelante –ni siquiera trató de disimular su mal humor. O evito rodar los ojos al ver que era Miroku el inoportuno.

–Entonces es cierta la advertencia que me dio la señora Kaede –dijo sentándose en el sofá – .¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? –el aludido no respondio, por lo cual prosiguió -. ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor?, peleaste hasta con Yura

–Nada –dijo volteándose para ignorar a Miroku, pero este se levantó del sofá, y se acostó en la cama al lado de él –. ¿Qué haces? –trató de tumbarlo de la cama, pero este se aferraba a su cuello –. ¡Suéltame, y sal de aquí!

–Nada –se aferró más a Inuyasha -. Simplemente descansare un poco mientras te decides a contarme que es lo que te tiene más amargado que de costumbre –Inuyasha resopló, antes de colocarse nuevamente en su anterior posición; mirando hacia el techo –. La señora Kaede, me dijo que estabas bien esta mañana, saliste de buen humor a ver Kagome… mejor que el que has tenido todos estos días, pero cuando volviste… casi atropellas a Jaken –lo miró directamente -. ¿Peleaste con ella? –se sentó, ya que Inuyasha lo había hecho antes.

–Kaede, siempre exagera –se cruzó de brazos -, además Jaken, fue quien se cruzó en mi camino –dijo con un bufido molesto –. No pelee con ella… lo que sucede es que hoy Kagome, salió con el maldito sarnoso –su enojo nuevamente fue fácilmente identificable en su voz, por lo cual Miroku lo miro confundido –. Salió con el exnovio, y por lo que pude ver el día que nos encontramos con él, ese estúpido sigue enamorado de ella

–No le veo el problema –dijo -. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, y si quiere regresar con él exnovio debe ser porque él se esforzó en conseguir su perdón

–Ella es solo una niña, y él es aproximadamente de mi edad. Es muy mayor para ella –dijo muy enojado desviando la mirada.

–Sigo sin ver el problema –dijo de forma calmada -. Si yo la hubiese conocido antes que a Sango, también estaría tratando de que ella fuera mi novia. Sin importarme su edad, ella sigue siendo muy hermosa

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido, pero después se enojó. ¿Cómo unos hombres podían pensar que una niña como Kagome era hermosa?. Definitivamente su amigo era igual de pervertido que el estúpido sarnoso.

* * *

Había llegado a la casa de Inuyasha lo más temprano que pudo. Se sentía mal por no poder escuchar lo que él le iba a decir el día anterior, lo cual posiblemente era sobre… –. Kikyo –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Inuyasha. Tocó la puerta, y después de obtener una respuesta afirmativa entró.

Él se encontraba a costado en la cama, llevando solamente una sudadera. Se ruborizo al observar el torso desnudo de Inuyasha.

–Hola, Inuyasha –miró hacia el piso, rogando porque Inuyasha no se hubiese percatado del notable rubor que debía adornar sus mejillas -. La señora Kaede, me dijo que podía pasar, espero que no te moleste –empezó a jugar inconscientemente con el pliegue de su camisa -. ¿Qué querías decirme ayer?

–Nada… no era importante –a pesar de que trató de hablar de forma calmada, no pudo evitar hablar con clara molestia. Se levantó de la cama, ante la clara mirada de confusión de ella –. Y… ¿cómo te fue con Kouga? –dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, mientras fingía buscar algo en su armario.

–Bien… fuimos una exposición –le parecía un poco extraña la actitud de Inuyasha, pero si cambiar de tema le ayudaría a relajarse, le seguiría la corriente -. Las pinturas de él eran las más hermosas a mi parecer… me emociono mucho, porque siempre supe que esto pasaría –dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin percatarse de la expresión que tenía Inuyasha –. Pasamos casi toda la tarde allí, después fui…

–Veo que te divertiste mucho… -dijo, interrumpiéndola. Ya no soportaba escuchar lo feliz que había estado gracias a la presencia de Kouga -, pero ahora no vamos a hacer una novela con eso –dijo tratando de hablar con un tono de voz que reflejara desinterés, pero lamentablemente gracias al enojo que sentía la voz le salió un poco más grave que usualmente.

Kagome solo frunció el ceño. Ya no podía ignorar la actitud de Inuyasha.

–¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha?, desde ayer estas actuando de forma extraña –su voz sonó seria. Estaba empezando a enojarse –. ¿Por qué estas actuando de forma hostil conmigo?, si te sucedió algo no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo –lo miró fijamente -. Ayer no pude escuchar cual era el problema, me disculpo por ello, pero entiende, tenía un compromiso… y hoy vine dispuesta a escucharte, pero si me vas a tratar así mejor me voy –dijo tratando de girarse, pero Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca.

–¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!? –dijo un poco alterado, mirándola a los ojos. Pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir, por lo cual la soltó. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿qué le fastidiaba sin razón que saliera con el sarnoso?. No, no podía. Ella no le pertenecía, y tampoco tenía por qué estar con él siempre que lo quisiera –. No quiero que sufras… después de no tener nada con él, pasan mucho tiempo juntos

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –¿serian celos?. No, eso era imposible. Mejor no se hacía ilusiones, ya que lo más probable era que fuera por no haberle dedicado tiempo el día anterior

–Claro que no me molesta –la soltó, y miro hacia un lado –. Simplemente quiero que estés bien, y él no te conviene… eres muy pequeña –claro eso era… solo quería proteger a su hermana pequeña –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en salir con un hombre mayor? –Kagome se enojó. A pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de no quererla lo odió. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que era una mujer?. Tal vez no era tan hermosa como Kikyo, pero era una mujer. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, tocaron la puerta y una de las empleadas aviso que buscaban a Kagome. Ella salió, seguida de un curioso Inuyasha, al cual se le deformo el rostro al ver quien buscaba a la chica.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó, sin ocultar el desagrado que le producía la presencia de Kouga.

–Discúlpame…pero tenía que entregarle unas cosas a Kouga, y como vine aquí me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle que las viniera a buscar acá –dijo todavía un poco enojada sin mirarlo –. Pero como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -se giró hacia Kouga -, yo misma te acompañare a llevar las cosas a tu apartamento. Vamos a buscar a la señora Kaede, se las deje a ella –dijo tomado a Kouga de la mano, dejando a un muy enojado Inuyasha.

¿Cómo ese tonto se atrevía a tocarla?. Nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo, mucho menos ese depravado.

–Maldición… van a estar a solas en ese apartamento –dijo sin darse cuenta, con las manos en puño, mientras sus ojos dorados se colocaban tan oscuros que parecían ser de color café. Ese sarnoso era hombre y la quería, por lo cual estaba seguro de que no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla si ella se lo permitía… pero no, ella era una niña inocente, así que nunca lo haría, de eso estaba casi completamente seguro. Pero a pesar de que eso a él no debía importarle, no podía evitar sentir una gran furia al pensar en que ese _casi_ dejaba una pequeña posibilidad que le desagradaba en demasía.

.

.

.

* * *

Pido disculpas, ya que había mencionado que subiría hace casi un mes, pero quede sin computador, y aproveche inmediatamente mis manos tocaron uno.

 **Laura** (¡Hola, bienvenida!… gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

18/02/18


	7. Chapter 7: Lo que de verdad siento

**Capítulo VII:** _Lo que de verdad siento._

Todavía se encontraba muy enojada con Inuyasha. No comprendía por qué él se había comportado como un completo idiota.

Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su habitación, acostándose en la cama. A pesar de que aun estaba enojada, lo hizo principalmente porque últimamente se sentía muy cansada. Hecho que ayudo a que inmediatamente su cabeza tocara la almohada sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar involuntariamente, pero el sonido proveniente de su celular la sobresalto. Miró la pantalla e inconscientemente sus manos se movieron con la intención de contestar, pero antes de deslizar su dedo por la pantalla sus dedos se quedaron estáticos sobre esta, mientras pensaba en si debía o no contestar, llegando, después de algunos segundos, a la conclusión de que no podía comportarse como una débil y tonta chica ante él, por lo cual apago el celular, girándose con la intención de dormir. No quería pensar en nada, y mucho menos en lo que había sucedido con Kouga ese día, pero su cerebro no pareció estar de acuerdo con ello, porque inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron su mente empezó a revivir todo lo que le había acontecido ese día con él.

 _Flash back_

-Kagome, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó, llamando por primera vez su atención desde que habían llegado. Ella no lo miro, simplemente hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, sin dejar de acomodar algunos de los cuadros que tenía Kouga en el pequeño taller –. Ya veo… pero si no dejas de tirar las pinturas, como si estuvieras tratando de matar a alguien con ellas, no va a quedar absolutamente nada para la próxima exposición –dijo con marcada burla, deleitándose por aquel pequeño rubor que adornó las mejillas de ella al quedare completamente estática con una pintura en el aire, mientras intentaba decir cosas que parecían no poder salir de su boca –. No te preocupes… -sonrió -. Descansemos un momento

Después de comer una merienda casi en completo silencio decidieron volver al taller. Kagome estaba acomodando esta vez los pinceles y pinturas que utilizaba Kouga para dibujar, pero al tratar de subirlas en un estante algunas le cayeron encima.

-Lo siento – estaba visiblemente avergonzada, tratando inútilmente de limpiarse el rostro y el vestido.

-Tranquila, ¿estás bien? –Kouga se acercó a ella, y con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo empezó a limpiarla, mientras le agarraba la barbilla. Mientras la limpiaba, no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente. Kagome había cambiado mucho en el último mes. Estaba más hermosa y ya había perdido un poco el aspecto infantil que antes poseía. En ese momento tampoco puso resistirlo o trató de hacerlo, y aunque sabía que se podía arrepentir, prefirió arrepentirse por hacerlo a arrepentirse por no volverlo a hacer. Acercó lentamente su rostro, esperando que ella se alejara, pero a pesar de que sus labios se rosaron, ella no lo hizo. No le correspondía al beso, pero eso no le importo en ese momento. Tocar sus labios para él era suficiente.

Se separó, sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Fue consciente de todo lo que hizo Kouga y después de lo que sucedió, había decidido que era una tontería seguir manteniendo esa clase de sentimientos por Inuyasha, por lo cual decidió dejar que todo pasara. Pero con ese rose se percato de que ya no sentía ninguna atracción por Kouga y, sabía que no era justo engañarlo y utilizarlo para olvidar a otra persona.

–No te pediré disculpas, porque en realidad no me arrepiento… yo te sigo queriendo y quisiera que fueras nuevamente mi novia –le tomó las manos, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que eran de un color tan puro como el del cielo. Unos ojos que le mostraban aquel cariño que lamentablemente, de la forma que él quería, había muerto irremediablemente en ella, siendo reemplazado rápidamente, para su sorpresa, por aquel amor que sin explicación sentía por Inuyasha.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –se soltó del agarré, pero él la tomó por la barbilla impidiendo que dejara de mirarlo a los ojos, y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que a pesar de todo seguía encantándole.

-Tranquila… -a pesar de que sonreía, sus ojos habían perdido aquel hermoso brillante color -, comprendo que no es fácil que tomes una decisión después de lo que te hice, pero yo estaré esperando tu respuesta… no importa cuánto tiempo pase… siempre estaré aquí para ti

 _End flash back_

Abrió los ojos, y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. No sabía qué hacer. Odiaba estar tan confundida. Por un lado estaban los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha, los cuales jamás serian correspondidos, y por otro lado estaba Kouga… después de lo que le había hecho, nuevamente se comportaba de aquella forma tan especial que había provocado que aquellos sentimientos por él afloraran, de hecho, a pesar de aquella infidelidad, jamás la había tratado como lo hacía Inuyasha en dos ocasiones. La primera vez lo entendió, ya que ella le había ocultado la verdad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora no sabía si quererlo u odiarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente cuando un toquido en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Segundos después su madre cruzó la puerta.

-Hija, ¿vas a comer?, voy a salir y no quiero que te duermas sin comer

-No, voy a bañarme primero, mi ropa está un poco sucia de pintura… cuando termine bajo

* * *

Estaba enojado, y aún no comprendía la razón, pero si sabía que esa razón tenía relación con Kagome. Sabía que se había comportado como un idiota con ella, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Pero después de pensarlo por algunas horas, había tratado de hablar con Kagome, pero ella no le contestaba, lo cual lo enojaba más, porque eso significaba que estaba con el sarnoso todavía.

-Debe de estar con él… ¿por qué tienen que pasar tanto tiempo a solas? –miró el celular, y sin pensarlo lo agarró nuevamente, volviendo a marcar el mismo número que estaba tratando de contactar en las últimas horas. Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lanzó el celular en la cama, y se coloco una almohada en la cara, ahogando un grito de frustración -. ¡Maldita sea! –se quito la almohada, quedándose concentrado en el techo, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que haría se levantó de la cama decidido a salir de la casa. Aún estaba enojado porque ella había preferido a Kouga por encima de él, pero necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que estaba en su casa.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa cayó en cuenta de todo. Estando allí vería nuevamente a Kikyo, a la mujer que hasta ahora no había podido olvidar totalmente. Movió la llave encendiendo el motor del auto, pero un pequeño toquido en el vidrio de la puerta llamó su atención. Giró, encontrándose a la madre a la señora Higurashi sonriéndole.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? –al percatarse de que parecía estar un poco pensativo, prosiguió –. ¿Vienes a visitar a Kagome? –él asintió por reflejo -. Ella se está bañando, deberías pasar y esperarla –dijo con su tono habitual, pero se percató de que Inuyasha se había incomodado un poco, y después de observarlo de forma interrogante por algunos unos segundos sonrió –. Si no quieres ver a Kikyo, tranquilo ella se fue con unas amigas de viaje… entra, yo tengo que salir un momento, pero Kagome bajara a comer –le sonrió, y después fue hasta la puerta para abrirla. Inuyasha aunque no estaba totalmente convencido no tuvo más opción. No quería hacerle un desplante a la señora Higurashi, además de querer hablar con Kagome. Bajó del auto, y después de recibir nuevamente una sonrisa de la mujer, esta se marchó.

Entró a la casa, sentándose en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala de estar. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar bajar por las escaleras, por lo cual se levantó. Ella parecía un poco distraída, pero se detuvo cuando se percato de que unos ojos dorados se posaban fijamente en ella. Levantó la mirada, observándolo a los ojos, pero después de algunos segundos bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, y un rubor se poso en sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y llevaba solamente una pequeña bata color marrón, hasta la mitad de sus muslos, semi-ajustada que era un poco transparente, además de llevar un pequeño escote en forma de v. ¿Por qué había decidido colocarse ese día aquella pijama que Sango le había regalado para hacerle una broma?

-Inu… yasha –apenas pudo pronunciar por la vergüenza que sentía. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era cubrirse para que él no pudiera mirarla más, cosa que al parecer el no pretendía dejar de hacer, ya que la miraba como si estuviese en trance, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban lentamente de un suave color rosa. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Kagome ya no era una niña, era casi una mujer… una mujer muy hermosa. Cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por pensar aquella aberración. ¿Cómo había podido pensar momentáneamente eso de una niña?… de una niña que era la hermana menor de la mujer que apenas hace dos semanas casi se convierte en su esposa.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó unos pasos subir rápidamente hacia el segundo piso. Después de algunos minutos, ella bajó nuevamente la escalera. Ahora llevaba una camisa holgada azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos. Pero a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, Inuyasha aún permanecía de pie frente al sofá.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de Inuyasha. Él se rehusaba a mirarla, sin dar indicios de haberla escuchado, y después de algunos segundos, como si siguiera en trance, se sentó de forma mecánica en el sofá –. ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamó, no comprendía que hacia allí si iba a ignorarla. Pero él nuevamente pareció no escucharla, lo cual hizo que se enojará un poco. Pero él levantó la mirada después de algunos segundos, mirándola momentáneamente antes de mirar hacia un lado.

-Yo vine… -no sabía cómo continuar. No podía sacar la imagen que ella le había mostrado algunos minutos atrás -, tu madre, me dejo entrar… me dijo que te esperara – no era capaz de mirarla, y estaba seguro de que si la miraba se sonrojaría como un pequeño niño frente a la chica que le gusta –." _En este caso no es así_ " –no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar eso, sin ser consciente de ello –. Kagome, quiero disculparme por… mi comportamiento… es que… -titubeaba, sin saber cómo formar completamente una oración coherente que pudiera utilizar para disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… ya no tiene importancia el hecho –hablaba de forma extremadamente calmada, por lo cual él sonrió –, pero quiero dejarte algo claro. No tienes por qué tratar de tomar decisiones por mí, ya que no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida –tenía los brazos cruzados, y su voz al igual que su expresión ahora denotaban que estaba enojada, lo cual logró sorprenderlo –. Que seamos amigos no te da derecho a decidir con quién puedo y con quien no puedo salir. Creo que la única que puede decidir eso soy yo –no sabía si estaba siendo muy grosera o no, pero ya estaba cansada de que todos la vieran como una niña inmadura que no podía tomar decisiones importantes -. Yo no me meto en tu relación con Yura - dijo de forma desinteresada, tratando de parecer que no le importaba la situación, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía celos de otra mujer -, por lo cual espero que a partir de este omento no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden respecto a mi relación con Kouga

–No tengo ninguna relación con ella –la miró a los ojos, la mención del sarnoso lo había enojado.

–¿Enserio? –frunció el ceño -. Eso ella no parece tenerlo claro –¿por qué se empeñaba en negarlo después de la escenita de besos que había presenciado?, ese día le había quedado muy clara la situación. Él trató de hablar nuevamente, pero ella no se lo permitió –. Tranquilo, igual a mí eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Tú puedes estar con la mujer que desees… e igualmente a ti no debería importarte si Kouga y yo quisiéramos ser novios nuevamente, ya que eso solo nos inmiscuye a ambos

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron. Se preguntaba en ese momento si ella seguía enamorada de ese tipo, cosa que lo enojo nuevamente. Apretó los puños y miró hacia un lado. No solamente le molestaba que ella pudiera seguir sintiendo cosas por Kouga, sino además, que a ella no le importara que él estuviera con otra mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué le fastidiaba tanto pensar esas dos cosas?. Él no tenía ningún motivo para enojarse, ya que ellos solamente eran amigos, pero a pesar de tener claro eso no entendía por qué había sentido ganas de agarrar a golpes al sarnoso.

-¿Tú y él…? –no fue capaz de formular totalmente su pregunta, prefiriendo guardar silencio para no comportarse nuevamente como un idiota.

En ese momento ella se percató de la última frase que había utilizado: _quisiéramos_. ¿Eso quería decir que ella también quería volver con Kouga o por lo menos lo estaba pensando?. No tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que en ese momento llego su madre.

-Inuyasha, que bueno que no te has ido así cenas con nosotras –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que existía en el lugar –. Siéntense en la mesa, ya les sirvo la comida

Mientras comían la tensión entre los dos chicos era muy evidente, ella ni siquiera lo miraba y él le daba a veces miradas cargadas de enojo y en otra solo la miraba fijamente por algunos segundos sin ninguna expresión, para después negar con la cabeza y desviar su atención hacia otro punto. Cuando terminaron de comer la señora Higurashi se fue hacia la cocina dejándolos solo. Él se quedó observándola nuevamente hasta que ella se percato, devolviéndole la mirada. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, solo se observaron mutuamente por algunos instantes. Suspiro y se levantó con la intención de subir a su habitación, acababa de tomar una decisión. Ya no alimentaria un sentimiento que para él no tenía la más mínima importancia, pero Inuyasha se colocó frente impidiéndole caminar.

-Por favor… responde la pregunta que te hice –dijo lo más suave que pudo, observándola fijamente. Ya no tenía la expresión de enojo que le había mostrado últimamente –. ¿Tú y él…? -se le hacía tan difícil terminar la oración. No podía evitar sentirse triste, pero al mismo tiempo enojado.

-Kouga, me pidió que fuera nuevamente su novia… y yo voy a aceptar

La miró por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, desvió la mirada hacia el piso. No sintió más rabia al pensar en ellos dos, pero si sintió tristeza y ganas de decirle, o rogarle si era preciso que no volviera von él, pero eso no era su estilo. Él era muy orgulloso para aceptar que le causaba dolor su decisión, un dolor que no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué lo sentía. No la volvió a mirar, simplemente se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando tocó el pomo de esta tuvo deseos de devolverse y decirle que no podía aceptar nuevamente a Kouga, pero como ella le había dicho antes, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Solo eran amigos…simplemente eso eran. Giró el pomo y salió.

* * *

No la había vuelto a buscar, y menos llamar en los últimos tres días. Había decidido olvidarse de su existencia, así como se había prometido olvidarse de Kikyo. Pero había algo diferente esta vez, y era el hecho de que no podía aceptarlo, tampoco podía olvidarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en que ella volvería con él. Tampoco podía dejar de sentir celos cada vez que pensaba en eso. Se reprendió mentalmente, él no sentía celos, él simplemente quería protegerla… él no podía sentir nada diferente a cariño de amigos hacia ella.

–Cariño, ¿te sucede algo? –no obtuvo respuesta -. Últimamente permaneces encerrado –se acostó a su lado, de volviéndolo a la realidad, pero a pesar de percatarse de su presencia él no la miró o le contesto -. Acabo de llegar del cine, unas viejas amigas me invitaron, y a que no adivinas a quien me encontré cuando venía saliendo… -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -, a la mocosa con… creo que era el novio, sabes hay que reconocer que a pesar de todo tiene buen gusto… -eso capto la atención de él -, aunque es mayor que ella… se ve que no pierde el tiempo y yo que creí que todavía estaba en la etapa de jugar con muñecas –esta vez de sus labios se escapo una pequeña carcajada. Giró hacia un lado, observando fijamente a Inuyasha –. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?, ¿estás celoso?. Aunque él es muy apuesto, definitivamente te prefiero a ti –metió sus dedos en las hebras de cabello de Inuyasha. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, su cabello le encantaba.

–Sal… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de esa niña

Yura lo miró de forma fastidiosa, y salió. Sabía que cuando Inuyasha se ponía así era totalmente insoportable. No comprendía como alguien tan apuesto podía tener un carácter tan agrio… carácter distintivo que parecían poseer todos los Taisho.

–Entonces era cierto… ella si quiere volver con él –cerró los ojos –. Creo que ya la perdí –dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar sus propias palabras. Ella nunca había sido de él. Ellos únicamente eran amigos, porque él jamás podría verla de otra forma. Seguramente era el rompimiento con Kikyo que lo estaba afectando.

–Inuyasha... ¿qué te sucede? – Miroku había entrado a la habitación sin tocar la puerta…tan imprudente como siempre –. La señora Kaede me llamo. Dijo que estabas actuando muy extraño

–Ya te he dicho que Kaede exagera mucho… no me pasa nada –aunque trataba de hablar naturalmente, le era imposible disimular el enojo que se identificaba en su voz.

Miroku suspiró. Él conocía a Inuyasha, y por lo que Kaede le había contado ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Pero también sabía que el mismo no se había percatado de ello.

–Sé que Kagome estuvo aquí, y se fue con un chico… supongo que ese era el exnovio – se sentó en el sofá –. Si no te decides a contarle lo que sientes ella va a volver con él –Inuyasha una expresión de sorpresa se poso en su rostro. Miroku estaba más loco de lo que él creía, ¿de dónde había sacado esa loca idea de que él sentía cosas de esa forma por Kagome?

–Yo no siento nada por ella… ya te dije que solo me preocupo por ella

–Ah, ya veo… -se quedo por algunos segundos observando a Inuyasha, y después, aparentando desinterés, prosiguió -. Hoy la vi por casualidad con un chico, al cual presento como su novio –la expresión de Inuyasha cambio de forma radical, parecía sentir una infinita tristeza, pero después de algunos segundos una expresión de enojo se mostró en su rostro, provocando que Miroku empezara a reírse –. No es cierto, solo quería ver tu reacción… a veces creo que yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo –la mirada que Inuyasha le dirigió mostraba sus deseos de golpearlo -. Debes dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, Inuyasha. Si no aceptas lo que sientes, la perderás… sé qué piensas que es muy joven para ti, pero por eso no deja de ser hermosa física e interiormente… y Kouga lo debe de saber –Inuyasha se quedó pensativo. No comprendía por qué a Miroku se le había ocurrido tal cosa, a él no le importaba nada referente a la relación de Kouga y Kagome, ella era una niña tonta... una niña tonta que estaba a punto de perder… miró nuevamente a Miroku. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera…? no eso era imposible. Ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo de esa forma, pero recordó la imagen de ella en las escaleras, y una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que ya era una mujer muy hermosa… una mujer que Kouga quería para él. Otra expresión de enojo se poso en su rostro ante aquel pensamiento. Recibió un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Miroku, y sin pensarlo se levantó. Salió en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba Yura, siendo seguido por Miroku.

–¿En qué cine estabas?

–En la _Barrera_ … ¿acaso quieres que vayamos? –dijo de forma seductora, pero ya Inuyasha había girado en dirección a la salida, siendo seguido nuevamente por Miroku –. ¿Qué le sucede?… prefiere salir con el tonto de Miroku… -agarró su celular -, él se lo pierde

* * *

Había pasado dos días pensando en que decisión debía tomar, y a pesar de que todavía no estaba segura, ese día le había pedido a Kouga que salieran, porque consideraba que ya era tiempo de aclarar todo y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado. Pero antes de hablar seriamente con él, decidió que fueran a cine para saber si la decisión que pensaba tomar era la correcta. Después de ver la película decidieron ir a un parque que quedaba cerca del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta desde la salida del cine eran seguidos por un par de chicos.

–¿Qué pretendes Inuyasha?, ¿al fin vas a aceptar lo que sientes? –pero el otro chico no le ponía atención, solo estaba concentrado en no perder de vista a la pareja que caminaba muy cerca uno del otro, según su parecer.

Kagome y Kogua se sentaron en el césped. Estaban hablando, pero cuando vio que él le agarraba las manos y le decía algo que para su mala suerte no podía escuchar se enojó, pero lo que colmo su paciencia, fue cuando vio que Kouga le acariciaba el rostro. Sin ser consciente dio un paso, pero la mano de Miroku lo detuvo.

-Debes de dejar de actuar impulsivamente, Inuyasha – dijo, sabiendo que probablemente en algunos minutos sus palabras se irían al olvido, pero en ese momento parecieron lograr su cometido.

Kagome solo quería hacerle saber a Kouga la decisión que había tomado, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Sus nervios parecieron subir hsta el tope cuando el rostro de Kouga se empezó a acercar lentamente, se quedo en su lugar observándolo sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros ella se apartó.

-Tengo sed –se ruborizo. Esa era una excusa algo tonta para impedir un beso.

Kouga suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, antes de levantarse -. Espera aquí… ahora vuelvo

–Tienes que dejar de ser una niña tonta… tú lo invitaste… solo tienes que decir que si, y todo estará resuelto…eso es lo mejor –se repetía, con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un mantra, tratando de auto convencerse de aceptar nuevamente a Kouga, después de unos segundos cuando creyó estar totalmente "segura" de la decisión que había tomado, y después de respirar profundo abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de quien se acercaba -Inuyasha –dijo un poco extrañada, al ver al joven que parecía estar muy enojado –. ¿Qué haces aquí? – él no le puso la más mínima atención a nada, simplemente se agacho, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la cargo de forma nupcial –. ¿Qué haces?… ¡bájame! –se estaba empezando a enojar por la actitud de Inuyasha.

–Nos vamos –respondió sin inmutarse -. Necesito hablar contigo

–¡Bájame, estoy con Kouga! –estaba enojada, por lo cual, sin importar que los estaban observando, intentaba bajarse, pero Inuyasha solo apretaba más el agarre para que no fuera a caer –. ¡Eres un animal!… ¡suéltame!… ¡te detesto, Inuyasha!

–Si no te calmas tendré que llevarte en mi hombro… y no quiero hacerlo… " _dejaría de ver tu rostro_ " –pensó sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía que la joven hacia muecas de enojo, lo cual le pareció muy tierno, provocando que sonriera. La bajó cerca de un lago, quedándose observándola por algunos instantes. Ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de enojo e intento caminar, pero él la detuvo –. ¿A dónde vas?

–A donde Kouga… vine con él y con él me iré… ya debió volver a donde estábamos, así que suéltame

–¿Te importa tanto ese tipo?, ¿lo sigues queriendo? –preguntó lo más calmadamente posible que pudo –. Él te iba a besar… ¿volviste con él?

–Te dije que eso a ti no tendría que importarte –dijo sin mirarlo.

–Claro que no debería de importarme –dijo un poco alterado –. Pero el caso es que si me importa, y mucho… ¿están difícil para ti comprender la razón por la cual no puedes salir con él? –Kagome se enojó más, logrando soltarse del agarre que él había tenido en uno de sus brazos. Ya estaba cansada de la situación… ya estaba cansada de que él la viera como a una pequeña niña indefensa que debía proteger.

–Ese es el problema, no sé cuál es esa dichosa razón… ¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué me dices que no puedo salir con Kouga?… deja de comportarte como mi hermano… porque no lo eres –dijo mirándolo, recibiendo un bufido de molestia de parte de él.

–Tú nunca lo entenderías –dijo de brazos cruzados sin mirarla.

Esa respuesta fue la gota que la colmo. En menos de un segundo su cara estaba completamente roja por la rabia que aquella respuesta le provocó. Inuyasha ante esa reacción se asustó. Kagome era muy hermosa y tierna, pero cuando quería podía causar escalofríos a cualquiera.

–Estoy cansada… desde hace algunos unos días estas comportándote de forma extraña. Quieres prohibirme cosas y no me das razones. ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña, porque ya no lo soy! –en ese momento Inuyasha la jalo hacia él, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. Aprovechando l sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de ella, la beso. Era un simple rose como la primera vez, pero fue suficiente para saber que su corazón ya no latía solamente por Kikyo. No necesito pensar en nada más, ya sabía porque lo había hecho y que era lo que sentía. No quería separarse de ella, pero lo necesitaba, era el momento donde debían aclarar absolutamente todo. Abrió los ojos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y un hermoso rubor adornaba adorablemente sus mejillas. En ese momento se percato que a ella no podía definirla con una simple palabra… cualquier palabra, incluso hermosa, quedaban pequeñas y sin sentido al mirarla a ella.

–Ya lo sé… ya no eres una niña –dijo en un pequeño susurro, acariciándole una mejilla. Pero ella no abrió los ojos, incluso había apretado sus parpados –. Abre los ojos, por favor –pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, sintiéndose el mayor idiota del planeta. La había besado sin saber que sentía ella… era cierto… ella debía estar enamorada de Kouga. Se sintió un estúpido al pensar por un momento que ella sentiría algo más por él. Detuvo las caricias en su mejilla -. Lo siento, yo…

–No querías –no, no era un sueño, uno no hubiese sido tan cruel. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver el brillo que parecían emitir estos gracias a las lágrimas que se acumulaban rápidamente –. ¡Te odio!… ¿¡por qué simplemente no te alejas y me dejas en paz!?… ¡estoy cansada de esto! –dijo un poco alterada, para después calmarse –. ¿Por qué simplemente no vuelves con Kikyo?. Tú todavía la amas, o si lo deseas sigue con Yura –dijo lo más seria que pudo, tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima. Quería irse, y no volver a verlo nunca más… aunque eso significara morir lentamente.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? –dijo mirándola fijamente, pero ella no respondió, simplemente miró al piso e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. No podía mentirse, eso le dolió. Le dolió saber que era lo que en realidad ella quería y sentía, pero a pesar de todo tenía que respetar la decisión que ella había tomado. No quería hacerla sufrir por su causa, y su orgullo nuevamente le impidió hacer algo más que solo observarla. Se giró, al considerar que ya no debía seguir importunándola, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba.

Seguía en su lugar, observándolo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aquellas lágrimas que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas parecían desmentir aquella afirmación. Aunque quisiera engañarse sabía que no volver a ver a Inuyasha la lastimaría, convirtiendo cada día en una agonía. Se giró, limpiándose aquellas traicioneras lágrimas. Tenía que seguir con su vida. Tenía que vivir como si nunca hubiese conocido a Inuyasha. Caminó hacia el lago, observando su reflejo en el agua. Trató de no llorar, pero no podía. ¿Por qué tuvo que haberse enamorado de alguien que jamás la querría?. Cerró los ojos, tratando de que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Quiso formar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no podía, había perdido, sin haberlo tenido nunca, al único hombre que verdaderamente había amado a su corta edad. Abrió los ojos, cuando sintió a unos brazos rodearla. Pero no quiso girar, ni mucho menos volver a ver su reflejo. Temía que quien la abrazara no fuera él. Tenía miedo de esta vez sí estar soñando despierta con él.

–Dirás que soy un egoísta… -apretó un poco más el agarre que mantenía en ella -, pero no puedo complacerte… aunque quisiera no podría alejarme de ti –colocó la barbilla sobre el hombro de ella –. Es extraño… pero tú y yo estamos unidos de una forma que no consigo explicar –una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Miroku se había percatado de ello desde mucho antes -. Me acabo de dar cuenta que tú eres quien me ata a este lugar… quiero creer que sientes lo mismo… quiero creer que no sientes absolutamente nada por él… quiero que entiendas que la única razón por la que detesto que salgas con Kouga, es porque siento celos… si, celos… no quería aceptar que había empezado a sentir cosas por ti… sé que Kouga siente cosas por ti también, y eso me molesta… ¿es tan difícil de comprender? –la giró, y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos –. Sé que soy un completo idiota cuando me enojo… pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar que puedes volver con él –ella lloraba, mientras él acercaba lentamente su rostro. Tenía muchos deseos de permanecer así con ella. No podía definir exactamente que sentía, pero si sabía que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido por las mujeres que formaban parte de su pasado -. Siento… ser un anciano –ella sonrió. Su edad era lo que menos le importaba -. Prometo respetarte y esperarte – ella le atraía, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era… una niña. Una hermosa niña que con una simple sonrisa podía cambiar completamente su mundo, cosa que no había hecho ninguna otra. Colocó su frente sobre la de ella, deleitándose con su hermosa expresión.

–Cuando me quede adormir en tu casa tuve un sueño… tú me besabas… eso no fue un sueño, ¿cierto? –lo miró a los ojos, a pesar del rubor que ahora adornaba sus mejillas, esperando una respuesta. Él sonrió, y acercó sus labios a la boca a la de ella, dándole un verdadero beso. Se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de que los besos con ella parecían contradecir las leyes de la física. Sus besos eran capaces de detener el tiempo. O eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento. Un instante eterno… uno que trataban de postergar en cada beso.

* * *

Algunos días atrás había sido rechazada directa y definitivamente por Inuyasha. La única razón que pasaba por su cabeza para que eso hubiese sucedido era Kikyo. Pero no lo creía posible. Sabía que a pesar de quererla él jamás le perdonaría una traición como aquella. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se miró en el espejo, para posteriormente salir de su habitación a la que Inuyasha se había trasladado. Una habitación muy alejada de la suya. Entró, como tenía por costumbre, sin tocar, sorprendiéndose con aquella escena que contemplaban sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, manteniendo en sus brazos a aquella mocosa.

–¡Inuyasha! –antes de que pudiera pensarlo, aquel grito salió de su garganta. Se negaba a creer que aquello que veían sus ojos era real; todo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. Él nunca se fijaría en esa niña tan insípida que seguramente aún era impúber.

Él abrió los ojos, luciendo un poco confundido. Pero cuando se percató de la presencia de Yura se enojo. Se levantó, tratando de no despertar a Kagome, y la agarró por un brazo, sacándola de la habitación.

–¿¡Qué haces!? –se soltó del agarre que él mantenía en ella -. ¿¡Por qué tienes esas confianzas con esa mocosa!? –estaba enojada. Jamás podría aceptar que a él le gustara una niña como ella. Eso debía ser hasta ilegal.

–Te he dicho que no le digas así –trataba de no enojarse más. Sabía que, aunque la relación que mantuvo con ella no fue formal, debió contarle toda la verdad –. Aunque no te dije la verdadera razón, hace algunos días aclare las cosas contigo y te dije que ya no podía seguir con el trató que manteníamos… a pesar de que antes de eso ya no manteníamos relaciones –trataba de tener el mayor tacto posible con ella. Sabía que ella fue la que le propuso el trató, y que ella no lo amaba, a pesar de que creía hacerlo, pero era una mujer y su amiga desde hace muchos años, por lo cual no quería que sufriera por un simple capricho.

–Entonces fue por ella… -afirmó, escupiendo las palabras como si le produjeran un profundo asco -. ¡Mírala, es una niña! –sus ojos se cristalizaron en contra de su voluntad. Nuevamente su ego había sido herido, a pesar de ser una mujer muy hermosa -. ¡Ella jamás te podrá dar lo que verdaderamente necesitas!. ¿Cuánto crees que soportes?

-Yura…-intento acercarse, pero ella lo rechazó -. Si me amaras sabrías que el sexo no lo es todo en una relación

-¡Tú no sabes lo que siento!. ¿¡Con qué derecho hablas de ello!? –se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo derecho, en contra de su voluntad, tratando de que él no se percatara. Respiró profundo, y lo miró a los ojos -. Está bien, respetaré tu decisión… por ahora –sonrió, y se giró sin darle tiempo a que él dijera algo. Se sentía humillada por haber sido rechazada por aquella niña, pero no se rendiría. Esta vez ella obtendría la victoria sobre Kikyo… y su nueva rival.

Por su parte, él entró nuevamente a su habitación. Esperaba que pronto Yura se percatara de que lo que sentía por él no era más que un simple capricho. Al entrar a la habitación, Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama.

–¿Qué sucedió? –un pequeño bostezo se escapo de su boca, mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos -. ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?, recuerdo estar sentada en el sofá esperándote

–Cuando llegue estabas dormida, por lo cual te acosté en la cama –le revolvió el cabello enternecido por la expresión de clara vergüenza que ella poseía -. Últimamente duermes mucho. A veces que te llamo tu mamá me contesta, y dice que duermes –se sentó a su lado –. Ni siquiera despertaste cuando…. –no termino la oración, ya que no quería que ella lo mal interpretara. De hecho ni siquiera le había contado como había sido en realidad su relación con Yura. Ella se quedó mirándolo de forma curiosa –. Nada, olvídalo. ¿Te apetece ir a la playa?

* * *

–¿Para qué me citaste? –no le agradaba estar frente a Yura después de lo que le hizo, pero la conocía, y sabía que lo que quería decirle era importante -. Habla de una vez… tengo cosas que hacer

–Así que como no pudiste atrapar de nuevo a Inuyasha decidiste utilizar a tu hermana… que bajo has caído, Kikyo –una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se poso en sus labios al ver la expresión de confusión que mostraba el rostro de la aludida. Después de deleitarse por algunos segundos, prosiguió –. No me digas que no lo sabes… - una expresión de fingida sorpresa se poso en su rostro -, tu hermanita mantiene una relación con Inuyasha. No se desde cuándo, pero te puedo asegurar que son más que amigos –Kikyo palideció, pero mantenía aquella inexpresión que generalmente le caracterizaba –. Creo que esta vez perdimos las dos –dijo con marcada burla al ver que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

–¿Cómo… cómo pudiste, Kagome? –dijo en voz alta, sin ser consciente de ello -. ¿Cómo no me percate de lo que estabas haciendo? – se levantó de su asiento, caminando en dirección a la salida del restaurante, mientras era observada por la otra chica que tomaba un sorbo de café, mientras sonreía internamente -. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? –se agarró de la pared, para después colocar su espalda sobre esta -. ¿Por qué precisamente tú me lastimaste también, Kagome? –se mordió el labio inferior, tratando, inútilmente, de que aquel dolor, que aumentaba paulatinamente, en su pequeño desapareciera. Todos la habían hecho a un lado. Todos la habían lastimado.

Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, limpiándose la lágrimas que odiaba escaparan de sus ojos, y las cuales simbolizaban aquella debilidad que había decidido dejar atrás para sobrevivir. Ella había decidido ser fuerte. Hace algunos años había decido que lucharía por lo que realmente la hiciera feliz, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre todas las personas que una vez amo, pero sin razón la lastimaron… marcándola para siempre.

-Juro que sentirás todo lo que tuve que vivir por tu culpa, hermana

* * *

–¿Por qué no quieres que hable aún con tu madre?, ya llevamos una semana siendo novios –la observo de soslayo, concentrándose en las pequeñas figuras que ella hacía sobre la arena –. Sé que te da miedo la reacción de Kikyo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella… -los dedos de ella se detuvieron sobre la arena -, sé que ella después de lo que sucedió terminara entendiéndolo. Kikyo, es muy comprensiva –ella lo observó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo lo que había sucedido no estaba segura si verdaderamente conocía a su hermana –. Kagome… me iré a Londres en algunos días –dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Él miró nuevamente hacia el mar –. Mi padre me dio un plazo máximo de un mes para devolverme, y ya se vence en menos de una semana –la miró nuevamente, ella lo observaba con los ojos llorosos -. No te preocupes, volveré –le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla -. Prometo esforzarme mucho para terminar en un lapso de tiempo menor lo que aún me hace falta. Pero quiero que cuando vuelva formalicemos nuestra relación –ella miró hacia el mar, y sin decir nada se levantó -. Kagome… -la mano de ella tendida hacia él, lo calló. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y le sonreía.

-Podemos seguir siendo felices mientras dure –no quería pensar en el futuro. Sabía que lo extrañaría más de lo que su raciocinio pudiera comprender, pero quería seguir creando recuerdos con él que la ayudaran a sobrellevar la soledad en que su ausencia la sumiría. Él tomó la mano, levantándose con un poco de ayuda de ella. Recibiendo un abrazo de parte de ella inmediatamente estuvo de pie -. Pero… sin importar que suceda, ¿prometes no olvidarme?

-Jamás podría hacerlo –le revolvió el cabello, antes de darle un pequeño beso sobre la frente -. Vamos, te llevare a tu casa

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y sonrió –. Tal vez si dejas de ser muy lento permita que lo hagas –le mostró la lengua, antes de correr hacia el agua, sin importarle que no se había cambiado de vestuario.

-¡No es justo… no soy muy bueno en el agua! –dijo, mientras, a pesar de su afirmación, corría en la misma dirección que ella había tomado, cambiando lo que se suponía solo sería una caminata frente al mar.

Después de algunas horas decidieron volver a sus casas. Como siempre que la llevaba, a petición de Kagome, él la dejaba a una cuadra de su casa, pero jamás se iba hasta que la veía entrar desde lejos.

Ella estaba un poco triste, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Al parecer Inuyasha estaba empezando a quererla, y tal vez algún día sus sentimientos serían semejantes a los que ella poseía por él. Subió hasta su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta Kikyo estaba sentada en la cama esperándola.

–¿Qué sucede, hermana? – pero la aludida no parecía escucharla. Se acerco a la cama, quedando frente a Kikyo -. ¿Estás bien? - se sorprendió un poco cuando la miró a los ojos; su mirada parecía ser un poco más oscura que comúnmente -. Hermana… -una bofetada la silenció.

–Hubiese esperado esto de cualquier otra persona… ¿pero de ti? –Kagome la miraba sin comprender la situación, mientras se cubría la mejilla con una de sus manos. Kikyo se levanto, y antes de que su hermana pudiera reaccionar la agarró por un brazo -. ¡Por tu culpa viví en el mismísimo infierno!. ¡Por tu culpa perdí todo lo que deseaba!.. ¡por tu culpa soy…! –cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente sus parpados. No iba a llorar… no por culpa de personas como su hermana. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, estos parecían estar completamente vacios. –apretó más su agarré, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel de su hermana -. Veo que careces de inteligencia, ¿crees que Inuyasha se enamorara de ti?. Él se acuesta con Yura mientras está contigo… las utiliza a las dos porque cree que así me dañará

–Suéltame. Me haces daño, Kikyo –trataba de mantener su fortaleza, pero no quería seguir escuchando aquellas cosas horribles seguir saliendo, precisamente, de los labios de su hermana.

-Esta vez tú serás quien tendrá que hacerse a un lado… o vivirás el infierno que viví por ti

Kagome no comprendía de lo que hablaba Kikyo. Sentía que lo que ahora le decía no tenía que ver absolutamente nada con lo que sucedía con Inuyasha.

Acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaron -. Si sigues interviniendo en mi camino te enseñare que el infierno también existe en vida

–Kikyo, ¿qué haces? –la voz de su madre la hizo girar. La miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

–No me mires así… -soltó a Kagome -, el monstruo aquí es ella. Se atrevió a meterse con Inuyasha sabiendo que yo lo quiero –pero la mirada de su madre no cambiaba –. Dile a tu niña que te cuente lo que hace con Inuyasha… se comporta igual que una….

–¡Basta, Kikyo!… -miró hacia un lado -. Sal, necesito hablar con tu hermana

-Nuevamente… lo vas a hacer –sus lágrimas se acumularon tan rápidamente en sus ojos, que no pudo retenerlas en ellos -. Ella siempre tuvo razón respecto a ti… eso fue en lo único que no se equivoco –después de decir eso, salió de la habitación. Su madre siempre la dejaba de lado por Kagome… siempre elegía a Kagome sin importarle su sufrimiento.

* * *

Estaba preocupado Kagome, no le había contestado ninguna de las llamadas que le había hecho. Sabía que algo estaba mal, por esa corazonada decidió ir a la casa de ella, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación allí estaba ella a punto de tocar la puerta. Sin poderlo evitarlo sonrió, y la abrazó.

La separó, agarrándola por los hombros, y de forma sería dijo –. ¿Por qué no me contestas desde anoche?, creí que algo te había sucedido

–Lo siento… me quede dormida –trató de sonreír, pero las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron por sus brazos provocándole una expresión de dolor.

–. ¿Qué te sucedió? –intentó tocarla nuevamente, pero ella se apartó, mientras realizaba movimientos negativos con la cabeza -. ¿Qué te sucedió, Kagome? –repitió nuevamente la pregunta, pero ella seguía negando -. ¿Vas a hacer que te quite la camisa? –el tono en que se lo dijo, y su ceño fruncido le demostraban que hablaba enserio. Ella simplemente volvió a negar, lo cual lo hizo suspirar cansinamente, antes de quitarse la camisa roja que llevaba. Ella no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero al ver su dorso desnudo se ruborizo -. Quítate la camisa y colócate esta –en respuesta, Kagome jalo las mangas de su camisa negra hasta cubrir completamente sus manos -. Quiero ver tus brazos. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo mismo –Kagome suspiro. Sabía que Inuyasha era muy terco, y si ella no lo hacia él sería capaz de quitarle la camisa solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sin más remedio, cuando él se giró se hizo el cambio de camisa. De forma lenta le hablo, permitiéndole girar nuevamente hacia ella. Trató de excusarse al ver la expresión que él colocaba al percatarse del moretón verde y rasguños que tenía en el brazo derecho, pero él no se lo permitió -. ¿Qué te sucedió?, la verdad

No sabía que decirle. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que él se enojara con su hermana. Y aunque hiciera el esfuerzo de cambiar un poco su versión de los hechos, él le preguntaría seguramente a su madre.

–Kikyo, se enteró de todo –en reflejo, al ver la expresión de Inuyasha, lo tomó de la muñeca –. Por favor, no lo hagas… ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Si yo le hubiese contado desde el principio lo que estaba sucediendo esto no hubiese pasado… entiéndela, por favor

–Se atrevió a tocarte –estaba muy enojado. Sabía que jamás sería capaz de lastimar a Kikyo, pero quería dejarle claro de que si quería culpar a alguien por lo sucedido era a él.

–Por favor… -lo abrazó -, no vayas –suspiro. ¿Por qué no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pedía?. Esa pequeña tonta se había vuelto muy importante para él. Respondió al abrazo, mientras la arrastraba a la cama, en la cual la obligo a acostarse. Se quedó observándola unos instantes, antes de besarla en la frente –. Es muy fácil… quererte –dijo esto último en un susurro, sorprendiéndola. Ella lo miro muy sorprendida e intento decir algo, pero él la beso.

-Inuyasha… -se abrazó a él. Pensó en decir un _yo te quiero_ , pero no sabía si estaría bien, ya que Inuyasha no había afirmado quererla, simplemente dijo que es _fácil_ quererla, pero no sabía exactamente si la estaba queriendo de la forma que tanto ella ansiaba, o por el contrario estaba empezando a hacerlo, por lo cual confesarle sus sentimientos probablemente lo intimidarían, pero… - _._ ¨ _Tal vez deba confesarle lo que siento, y… mi secreto_ " –se abrazó más a él, al pensar en lo que le había sucedido un mes y medio atrás. Aunque no le agradaba hablar sobre seo ultimo, quería que entre ella e Inuyasha no hubiera secretos.

-¿Sucede algo?

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, antes de responderle –. Tengo que contarte algo que me sucedió – Inuyasha intento apartarla, para que la mirara a los ojos, pero ella se aferró más a él. Estaba segura de que si lo miraba a los ojos se arrepentiría.

-Kagome…

–Hace casi dos meses –lo interrumpió. Necesitaba confesar todo desde el inicio -, el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños… yo… desper… –no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Kaede entro en la habitación, por lo cual se separaron un poco avergonzados.

–Lo siento chicos…-sonrió de forma maternal -. Inuyasha te llama tu padre –dijo para después salir.

Él suspiro. Sabía a qué se debía la llamada de su padre. Ese día le recordaría que en algunos días debía partir.

–Ahora regreso –le dio un beso en la frente, antes de levantarse y salir.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, suspirando pesadamente. Estuvo a punto de contarle a Inuyasha su secreto, pero después de aquella interrupción se había arrepentido. ¿La interrupción sería acaso una señal de que todavía no era el momento adecuado para contarle ese secreto que a pesar del tiempo y querer olvidarlo, la seguía atormentando?. Agarró una de las almohadas y la abrazó. Tal vez en los próximos días se presentaría el momento oportuno para hablar sobre aquel tema.

* * *

El agua bajaba por su cuerpo, perdiéndose lentamente en el piso. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, al igual que su ropa se pegaba en su cuerpo. Tenía frió, y estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero se mantenía impasible delante de él, observándolo con aquellos ojos, que por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecían mostrar algo más que aquel infinito vacio que odiaba y excitaba.

-Te fuiste de viaje después de aquella noche –estaba visiblemente molesto.

-N-No… -trataba de hablar, pero un pequeño estornudo la interrumpió -, no me dejaba entrar el portero

-Kikyo, mírate –le agarró la barbilla, obligándola a que lo observara a los ojos -. Te ves tan… patética –a lo contrario de lo que creyó, ella no respondió, ni siquiera hubo un cambio de expresión. Pero sus ojos… por primera vez desde que la conocía estaba llorando -. ¿Por qué?-rosó sus mejillas, quitando aquellas lágrimas que no se detenían -. Tú… -un abrazo le impidió continuar.

-No quiero pensar… " _quiero olvidar_ " –aún no comprendía por qué había ido en su búsqueda. Tal vez simplemente lo hizo porque nuevamente se sentía sola, y paradójicamente Naraku era el único que podría hacerla sentir falsamente querida.

-La muerte es la única que da tal placer –hundió su rostro en su húmedo cabello -. Pero como te dije el día que nos conocimos… jamás pienso concederte ese placer, Kikyo –le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Se que no eres un ser benevolente

Tal afirmación lo hizo sonreír, y sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que todo lo que sucedía con ella era un juego… para ella y para él lo era. Pero cada día, para su mala suerte, necesitaba que ella le demostrara falsamente cuanto lo quería, entregándole en cada beso y unión únicamente su cuerpo.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla, hasta sostenerla de forma nupcial. No dijo nada más, y no hizo falta hacerlo, simplemente se dejo guiar hasta sentirse falsamente querida una vez más.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Precisamente ese día Inuyasha se iría. Llevaba días pensando seriamente en no ir a despedirse, ya que a pesar de saberlo, sería muy doloroso verlo partir. Pero ella quería verlo una vez más. Por esa razón en ese momento corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto, apresurando el paso cuando escucho que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo que Inuyasha abordaría. Cuando llego al lugar, buscó, con la mirada en la fila de pasajeros, hasta que lo encontró. Él se veía impaciente, y parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

–¡Inuyasha! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, y cuando giró en su dirección corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos. Él la recibió, levantándola encima de su cabeza –. Perdóname… por tardar tanto –dijo con los ojos llorosos, descansando su frente sobre la de él.

–Eres una tonta…-cerró los ojos, y sonrió -, no me quería ir sin ver tus ojos una última vez más –al decir esto abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente por algunos segundos, hasta que sin poder resistirlo la beso, sin importarle que algunas personas los miraban de forma extraña. La bajo un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. No quería dejarla.

–Tú también promete que no me olvidaras –dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

–Ni aunque sufriera de amnesia podría hacerlo –estuvieron abrazados hasta que hicieron el ultimo llamado. Antes de entrar al avión la miró por última vez. Ella le sonrió. Sonría que atesoraría hasta su regreso.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano al pecho, y sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas salieron. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero tenía miedo. Algo le decía que con su partida las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

-Espero… -abrió los ojos, observando el despegue del avión a través del vidrio -, que cumplas tu promesa, Inuyasha, porque yo… no te olvidare

.

.

.

* * *

 **Guest** (Hola, gracias… la primera parte del la historia ya está completa –estoy re-subiendo y editando-, pero como mencione en el anterior capitulo, actualmente estoy sin computador… gracias por leer, espero siga siendo de tu agrado… saludos)

 **Laura** (Hola… gracias por seguir. Actualmente no tengo computador, por lo cual no puedo actualizar muy seguido, pero pronto se solucionara.., espero siga siendo de tu agrado… saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

15/03/18


End file.
